I Promise
by wholockfromcamelot
Summary: This story is being taken over but Nikoline O'Conner. All additional chapters are on her page. This contains only the first 20 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione awoke on the morning of September second feeling irritated and with a pounding headache. Malfoy, who had inexplicable become head boy and consequently her roommate, had decided to throw a " welcome back to Hogwarts/ glad you didn't kick the bucket last year" party in their shared common room that seemed to include all of the Slytherin upperclassmen and enough alcohol to fill the black lake. She walked down the stairs and into their bathroom to find Malloy leaning close the mirror looking panicked and muttering "Oh shit! Not good! Really not good at all!"

"What's a matter Malfoy?" she asked scathingly "did the ferret not get his precious beauty sleep?"

"Shut Up!" he yelled turning to face her.

Looking at him she blanched and blacked out onto the cold stone floor.

Recovering quickly she sat up clutching her now even more throbbing head and stared up at him.

"What happened?" she asked quickly scrabbling to her feet staring at his eyes. Instead of their normal, silvery grey they were a shining, onyx black.

"It's happening." He said more to himself than to her, "Granger listen, I'm going to tell you something but you have to swear that you will not tell a single living soul!" His intense manner coupled with his frightening new eyes scared her but she nodded slowly.

"I promise"

"I've started to transform into a veela." He gave her a few minutes to let it sink in, "My great grandfather, Abraxus Malfoy was a veela and veela blood always asserts itself with the person it is present in reaches adulthood. My blood has started changing and I will become a fully fledged veela within a month."

" But what about the whole scary wings and fire and stuff? I can hardly see you walking around looking like a bloody harpy all the time and not being noticed!"

"I'll only transform when I'm angry, like when someone is threatening my mate. Yeah I've got a mate. " Just stood there as she stared at him, transfixed. "Veelas mate for life and if I don't find my mate and have her agree to be mine, I will die on my eighteenth birthday. " He looked at her fear etched into his normally emotionless face. "I'm not ready to die! Hermione, look at me! I'm not ready." His voice crack and there were silvery tears glistening in his eyes. She had never seen him look so helpless. "That's why I panicked, it reminded my how little time I have left to find her. Veela have one mate and one mate only and if I don't find her, I'm through. She's the only one who can save me!" He slid down the bathroom wall and landed in a shaking heap at her feet.

Hermione walked toward him tentatively and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder, " It's alright, you'll find her. You won't die. Not like this."

**This is just a taster, more chapters to come later tonight. rachina**


	2. Chapter 2

After Malfoy calmed down and returned to his usual snobbish self, Hermione walked back up to her room, pondering this new revelation as she dressed for her first day back at Hogwarts. She skipped down the marble stairs into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table, finding Harry and Ron at its end. After pecking her boyfriend on the lips she sat down, and buttered some toast. She and Ron had been dating since the end of the last battle and aside from the Draco problem she thought he would finally have a normal year at Hogwarts.

"So how was the ferret last night?" asked Harry as Ron piled enough food on his plate to feed a small country and started shoveling it into his mouth.

"Oh, he was fine. An annoying prat but fine." She half lied. It's true he was a prat but he had his reasons. "He decided to throw a party last night with enough booze to sanitize all of London."

"Ugh! Poor Hermione!" said Ginny sitting down next Harry who wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her tight.

"Oi!" Ron interjected, glowering. "Just because I'm allowing you two to date doesn't mean I want to see it!"

"Allowing Ron! Allowing!" said Ginny, rising to her feet. The row was averted due to Professor McGonagall rising to the podium.

"Good morning students." Greeted the newly re-instated Headmistress, "I hope you all slept well and are prepared for another wonderful year of learning ahead of us. I would like to make a few announcements before you go off the your lessons this morning. Firstly, as you all know last year our world suffered a great tragedy and many of our own staff and students suffered and died in the final battle against He-who-must-not-be-named." The students looked at each other somberly at this. It was true, the Great Hall was depressingly emptier than it normally was and several of their old professors were not there. "Our populations have been seriously reduced and so the Ministry and my fellow headmasters have decided that this year the schools of Durmstrang Institute For Magical Learning and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will be joining us in our castle and learning alongside us. This will hopefully help promote peace and unity throughout the international magical community." Her news was met with applause from the older students and tentative whisperings from the younger ones. " As you older students will remember they came here four years ago on a similar mission for peace. This will not be like that mission. There will be no competition. There will be no fighting and no violence!" Her steely eyes glinted behind her spectacles, daring anyone to disagree." They will be treated like any other students and I expect you all to treat them as such. They will be arriving on the thirtieth of September and will be staying for the remainder of the school year. I shall be expecting you all to be on your best behavior. You are representing your school and your country so do so proudly. A ball celebrating there arrival will be held that night for fifth years and above. Dressrobes will be worn and there will be a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks for those who do not have them. Have a good day and enjoy your classes."

The minute she left the high tables the Hall erupted into the buzz of excited students. "So what do you think?" Ginny asked first.

"It'll be cool to see them" Replied Harry "and it'd be nice to have someone else to play quidditch against. Slytherin's gonna be bloody pathetic this year."

Of course, it always came back to quidditch with those two. Hermione's mind drifted off as the boys and Ginny chatted amiably and she was son jolted beck to reality by the lesson bell. "Oh shit." Hermione swore as she slung her bag over her shoulder and started jogging toward the charms classroom followed closely by a much less enthusiastic Ron, Harry and Ginny. The reached the classroom with only a minute to spare and sat down in their usual seats at the front of the class. Ginny quickly kissed Harry before rushing off to her own class.

"Hello class, welcome to NEWT level charms." Said tiny little Professor Flitwick from atop his stack of books, "Today we will be reviewing the Protean charm. Please divide into pairs and practice. The pair that finishes first will be let out of class early. Carry on"

Harry and Ron both immediately grabbed onto Hermione's arms as everyone else found partners.

"Come on Mione," whined Ron "I'm your boyfriend!"

"Please Hermione, don't stick me with Malfoy!" moaned Harry. Indeed, Malfoy was as expected, left partnerless and watching this exchange with an amused expression on his face.

"You know what! You two partner up and do your own work for once!" she said ripping her arms from their grasps, fed up with their never ceasing attempts to evade work.

"Hermione!" the both groaned as she flounced away to the other end of the room and to an amused Malfoy.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Malfoy." She growled at him "You know I'm only doing this to punish them for never doing their own work."

"What ever Granger," he replied coolly; setting up the goblets they would be charming, "We all know that you secretly hold an undying love for my stunningly handsome looks and suave personality."

"Sod off Malfoy and lets just finish this. On the count of three say Proteus multus and think of changing them into glass."

"One, Two, Three Proteus Multus" they said in unison and looked at their now completely transparent goblets.

"Very good! Very good!" applauded professor Flitwick, coming over to their desk. "Five point each to Slytherin and Gryffindor and you may both leave if you wish."

The both gathered their things and headed back to their dormitory together.

"So what do you think of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang coming?" asked Hermione after five minutes in an attempt to end the awkward silence.

"It'll be good I guess, nice to have some new people after last year. Plus the ball will be fun. You're going with Weasel I assume."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason." He said. They reached their dormitory and went there separate ways.

**So what do you think? My first real chapter for this fic. Please review as it makes my happy dance!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione reappeared from her dormitory half an hour later and when down to double Transfiguration Ron and Harry were extremely irritated at her.

"How could you just leave us!" Ron shouted angrily as they took their seats in Transfiguration. "After you ditched us I must of done the charm wrong 'cause I turned everyone hair purple!"

"You know Ron, if you actually tried and did your own work, that wouldn't have happened!" She replied scathingly.

"Whatever Hermione." He said dismissively and dropped the subject.

" Good Morning class." Greeted professor McGonagall who due to the shortage of teachers was still teaching Transfiguration. " Today we will be reviewing switching spells. Each of you come and collect an armadillo and try to switch it to a birdcage."

The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully except for when Ron accidentally doubled his armadillo's size and fell backwards out of his chair in fright. An hour and a half later they were released for lunch. Hermione took her usual seat with Ron and Harry at the lunch table and they ate while discussing the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students.

When suddenly Ron looked at Hermione, "Why's Malfoy staring at you?" He asked accusatorially.

"What!"

"Malfoy, he's staring at you."

"Wow. Ron's right, he is." Harry added.

"I don't know guys." She said looking over her shoulder at Malfoy. It was true he was staring ate her intently. For a moment they locked eyes and she thought she saw them flash black but she looked away to quickly to tell. "Whatever. So what do you guys have next?"

" Free period!" said Ron as Harry agreed.

"You guys should really get started on McGonagall's essay on cross species mutations."

"Come on 'Mione, we've got a week to finish it!" said Ron annoyed as the bell rang and Hermione headed off to Arithmancy and the boys to their common room.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully and Saturday dawned warm and sunny. Draco rolled out of bed, irritated at the annoyingly cheerful sun. Getting dressed and messing up his hair he headed down stairs to the common room to find Hermione sobbing uncontrollably on the couch.

"Oh my God. What happened?" asked instantly scolding himself; he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, Malfoys don't have sympathy.

"Its Ron" she hiccupped looking back at him, "All he ever does is play quidditch and we had a row."

He sat down next to her and unconsciously pulled her close. She leaned her head against his chest when the door burst open. Ron was standing there staring at them. "I came here to apologize!" he shouted as she leapt up and ran toward him. " Bu…"

"Ron its not what it looks like!" she cried and he rushed out of the room her following closely at his heels, still crying.

"Ron listen to me!" she shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop outside the charms corridor. "He was just comforting me because I was crying about our fight!"

He whirled around and pinned her to the wall with his arms. "I don't care! I can't believe that the minute we have a fight you run to HIS arms! His! Hermione! His! He's evil!" he shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Ron!" She whimpered, tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry." He removed his arms from the wall and left without a second glance as she slid down the wall and cried. She stood up and ran to the library to spend the day attempting to distract herself by reading up on veela half-blood.

_"A veela descendent is a curious thing, depending on the number of generations passed different changes will occur… For third generation veela half-blood the veela blood will start to re-assert itself by their eighteenth year. This will result in them starting to develop their need for their soul mate. Darkening of the eyes, pain and unexpected emotional changes will be occur, often caused by events happening to the mate. If a veela half-blood doesn't find his/her mate and have him/her promise there self to the veela half-blood by the New Year after the symptoms start showing he/she will die. The veela half-blood will find their mate extremely attractive and believe that they are perfect, even before they are promised to each other. The will find everything about them, form there scent to there voice perfect. The veela half-blood will feel a weak emphatic link with their mate even if they do not know who it is, as well as a strong desire to protect them. At first this will be weak but it will strengthen as the need to find there mate increases. A month before the "deadline" the need to find the mate will become so strong that the sight or knowledge that they are being "unfaithful" will cause extreme jealousy and pain and will often trigger the transformation._

_ Veela half-blood transformations are different from true veelas in many ways. Firstly they never truly transform; they develop functional wings and can, when feeling extreme emotion create handfuls of fire. But they will never develop the harpy-like beaks or electrically charged skin of true veelas. Secondly they cannot control the transformation, it will occur involuntarily when either; their mate is in danger or being threatened or, there mate if deeply involved with another person. The transformation can only reversed by the mate thus it is imperative that the mate if found quickly or else the veelas half-blood could be fixed in the transformed state indefinitely. _

_ To determine if a person is a veela half-bloods mate, they must kiss. If they person is their mate the emphatic link will deepen tremendously during the duration of the kiss, to the point of emotional telepathy. If however the person is not their mate this kiss will cause both the veela half-blood and their mate to experience extreme pain on often make them loose consciousness. _

_ When their mate has been found, they must agree to be the mate of the veela half-blood. They must do this voluntarily, they cannot be forced and if they are forced by the veela they veela will die despite being 'promised to'. To save the veela half-blood the mate need to merely say, "I promise to forever be the mate of …." _

**Tada! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was lying awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his four-poster bed, feeling gut wrenchingly sad. He thought back on the day, trying to think of a single thing that could have happened and made him feel this way. Nothing. He looked at is clock. Midnight. He had felt like this for hours, all he had had done all day is sit around and feel like his heart was breaking. This is ridiculous. Malfoys do sit around and feel sorry for themselves for know reason! He swung his feet over the side of his bed, threw on his dressing gown, and exited his dormitory.

His feet seemed to be moving of there own accord, leading his onward toward something. Soon ha reached his destination. He looked into the almost deserted library and saw her.

Hermione, her head resting on a huge volume. Her beautiful face tear stained but oh so perfect. Wait! Snap out of it! This is Granger! Filthy know-it-all mudblood Granger. How can someone so perfect, so beautiful. No! Filthy know-it-all!

He walked slowly toward her. Face looked so peaceful and calm. Her tear-stained cheeks rested on the book, the ink smeared with her cries. He looked at her. She looked so beautiful.

Without thinking her placed his arms under her knees and scooped her, bridal style into his arms. He walked back to the dormitory, feeling more calm and at rest than he had all day. Placing her delicately on the couch and covered her snugly in a blanket. She looked like an angel. Walking back to his room, he finally got some sleep.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione woke the next morning with a start. She sat bolt upright looking around wildly as she did so. She was in her common room. She stood up and rushed to the library. Gathering her books form last night in her arms, her rushed to show Draco.

When she got back she saw him pacing the room, looking panicked. "Where were you!" he said, rushing to her.

"I found some information." She said, startled, "about half-veelas."

" Oh!" he said, calming down. "Great!" he pulled her the recently vacated couch. "Show me."

"Okay…" she replied, "Here's what I found." She placed the heavy book in his lap and rose to get a cup of tea. After a few minutes she walked back over to him. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know?" He said looking up at her. " I can't think of any one I really have a 'strong emphatic link with' I mean, maybe its someone from Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang."

"Oh my God! I completely forgot!" Hermione yelled, leaping to her feet, "We've got a prefect meeting in five minutes to discuss the visiting schools." She sprinted to her room, threw on a fresh uniform and bolted out of the door.

xxxxxxxx

Standing in front of the room full of prefect she started to explain the situation. "Well, as Professor McGonagall explained at the start of term feast, we will be playing host to two other schools this year. They will be living in the spare dormitories in the south wing. They will attend classes with us. Two more tables will be added to the great hall and they will be treated as if there were two new houses at Hogwarts, with quidditch teams and House points. Examinations will take place as usual and things will go an as they normally do. Any questions?" She asked to the room at large.

Several hands when up. "Yes, Machester." Said Draco to a small reedy sixth year.

" How will the quidditch cup take place with all the extra students?" ha asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"The details have not been finalized yet, but we believe that we will have invitational with all six teams competing against one another then the winners will go on the compete for the cup. Yes Anthony."

"Will we still have Hogsmeade visits?"

The questions went on in this thread for about half an hour until both the prefects and the heads had run out of inquiries. Hogsmeade dates were finalized, along with patrolling times and partners and they all left for lunch in the Great Hall.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table half an hour later, after she finished giving Professor McGonagall the new schedules. "So, are you exited about the Hogsmeade weekend?" asked Ginny in an attempt to break the awkward silence creeping in on out little group.

"Yeah I guess." She responded, jumping on the chance at a conversation. "I don't have any idea what I'll wear to the ball though."

"That's what I'm here for, to make you look more like a girl." She replied with a laugh, "and to make you feel uncomfortable when Harry and I sneak into your common room to make out."

"What!" Ron yelled, lurching out of his stupor.

"Ha!" Ginny laughed, "I told you he'd fall for it Harry, you owe me a galleon!" she said as they all (except Ron who was still fuming) laughed into there food. Lunch passed uneventfully, soon followed by the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxx

When Hermione finally returned to the common room that night the sun had already set and the room was bathed in the warm glow of the fire. She looked up, surprised to see Draco longing on the couch in front of the fire as her usually spent his evenings in the slytherin common room. The fire's light cast a shadow across his face, softening the usually sharp features. As she walked in he looked up at her. "Evening, Granger." He said closing the book. "I've been trying to find some more information about veelas, as far as I can tell, that book you found pretty much summed it up." He looked at her, her shoulders sunk under the load of her heavy books; she looked tired, almost beaten down. He rose without thinking and walked to her lifting the bag from her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked backing away frightened.

He snapped out of it, looking back at her he smirked, "Just wanted to protect those poor books from being near you any longer." He replied rudely.

"You're insufferable Malfoy!" she said ripping her books out of his hands and walking up the stairs.

**Hey, Sorry for the wait, and that this chapters pretty much crap, I was doing P4A all weekend and I'm exhausted. Well, Enjoy. And please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! I was wondering if any of you lovely readers would like to be my beta? If so please pm me or creepishly invade my privacy, come to my house, tell me in person, and get shot in the head with a rifle for stalking me, your pick. Now that I've officially scare away any and all possible betas, here is the next chapter.**

She was in the Great Hall, spinning graceful to the sound of the band. Her heart felt to content, so at peace. She felt his hand on her waist through her wonderfully soft silk dress; she looked up to see who…

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny's voice rang through her dream, jerking her back to reality, "We need to get dresses for the ball!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Hermione growled, rising from the bed and getting dressed. She threw her powder blue top, skinny jeans and stepped into her boots grabbing her ivory jumper as she left her room.

"Finally." Ginny huffed exasperatedly when Hermione appeared from her door, "We need to get going if were going to find a great dress for the ball!"

"Fine, lets go." Hermione resigned, she hated shopping, it was such a waste of time that could be spent reading.

After passing an irritated Filch, and leaving Ron and Harry at the Three Broomsticks, the two girls headed off the high street, to Madame Duvants gown emporium. When Hermione entered the gown shop, her breath was taken away by the grandeur of the place. From the outside it looked like an ordinary dress shop, with some plastic manikins in front wearing dresses that probably cost more than any one would care to admit. But on the inside, it was amazing. It was a large as a ballroom, with a tall ceiling, painted with beautiful flowers and magical creatures. Gold crown molding in gorgeous swirls hung around the edges, and bouquets of roses and lilies stood on every table. Around the room were rows and rows of beautiful gowns of every color imaginable, little houselves in crisp white uniforms were walking around the racks trimming dresses and boxing up shoes. A gorgeous woman in long, pale peach colored robes, that complemented her pale skin beautifully, came gliding up to meet them.

"Hello, welcome to Madame Duvants, I'm Cecelia and I will be helping you today. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" She asked leading them deeper into the shop, to a place littered with little poufs in front of dressing rooms.

"We're looking for dresses for the welcome ball." Said Ginny, pushing Hermione in front of her to make her do something girly for once.

"Wonderful, who would like to look first?"

"Hermione." Ginny said forcefully, pushing Hermione toward the dresses.

"Okay," She said smiling "Is there anything you are looking for dear?"

"Umm, something modest, and comfortable please. I don't really know much about dresses so.." she trailed away, looking lost.

" Here, you take this," she said handing Hermione a gorgeous, baby blue, one shoulder gown with silk ribbon, " and try it on in the dressing rooms, while I go find you some more."

Hermione did as she asked and when she exited the room there was an entire rack of dresses in front of her.

"Hermione! That looks wonderful!" Ginny squealed, excited to see Hermione out of those boring school uniforms for once.

"Great, lets get this"

"No no no." Ginny cut her off, "You're head girl, you need to look your absolute best! Plus I'm not going to give up the one time I get to dress you up!"

"Fine."

Just then Cecelia reappeared, carrying two more dresses and adding them to the rack. "That looks marvelous, but lets try something in this lovely violet, it should really suit your skin tone." She handed Hermione a long chiffon ruffle gown, with delicate beading in one side trailing down to her ankle.

Dress, after dress, went by, Ginny and Cecelia had said they were all great, but not "perfect". After thirteen dresses they came to the last one on the rack. A strapless beauty, with gem detailing on one side flaring toward the top, the skirt was made of innumerable layers of wavy organza that started out a creamy silvery blue but ended with a dark, almost black, amethyst.

Hermione returned once again to the dressing room, praying this would be the last one she had to try on. Slipping into it, it fit like a glove; she walked out of the fitting room. Ginny let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a squeal. "Oh, Hermione! That's perfect! You look amazing! Now shoes!"

She and Cecelia bolted off in different directions to find the "perfect" shoes for this dress while Hermione was left standing there. She looked at the tall mirror next to her, she didn't looks _that_ bad. In fact she thought she looked quite good, for a bookworm. Ginny returned first and shoved a pair of strappy silver heels into her arms. Hermione sat down on Ginny's recently vacated pouf and slid them on. Just then Cecelia returned with more footwear.

"Those look okay, but try these." Several pairs later, Ginny showed up with a pair of purple satin slipper heals.

Hermione slipped them on and both girls immediately declared them perfect. Hermione changed back into her clothes as one of the elves wrapped up her dress, and shoes. Then it was Ginny's turn.

Cecelia took the lead, grabbing tons of dresses while Hermione and Ginny talked, but soon she was back. Ginny exited wearing the first one looking stunning. The low cut cream silk suited her skin perfectly, while the copper accents looked nice with her fiery hair. She looked at the mirror and frowned slightly.

"It's not exactly what I was looking for," she told Cecelia, "Do you have any thing in a sapphire?"

Cecelia returned with her arms full of the deep blue dresses. Ginny grabbed one and slipped back into the fitting room. She emerged moments later grinning. The silken one shoulder dress clung tastefully to her perfect figure. The deep blue complementing her fiery curls, cascading down from the strap were hundreds of beautiful white pearls, in all of different sizes, slowly dispersing like the foam atop the crest of the waves.

"Ginny! That perfect!" Hermione said, awed by her friends gown.

"Stay right there! I know the perfect shoes!" Cecelia ran off in search, returning a minute later with a pair of simple blue heels with tiny pearls running across the straps.

Ginny quickly slipped them on and grinned even wider, "Perfect!"

Both girls quickly paid and left, as the houselves would take the dresses up to the school. They wandered toward Honeydukes in search of the boys and quickly found them next to a tray of everlasting bubblegum.

"Erminee, oove godoo ry tis." Said Ron his mouth glued together with the candy. "It's, mazing!"

"Ron, That's disgusting." Said Hermione as she wandered over to the stringmints. They all left a few minutes later, laden with sweets. The weather was turning cold so the foursome decided to head back up to castle for the warmth of the common room. They divided when they returned to the castle. Harry and Ron split off to Gryffindor Tower to play some wizard chess, and Ginny and Hermione went to the heads dorms to talk.

When they arrived Malfoy was not there, they supposed he was at Hogsmeade still, with his friends. They hurried up to Hermione's room with their sweets and set about talking about the coming visitors.

"So, do you know if Victor's coming?" asked Ginny eagerly, "I bet he was made quidditch coach."

Hermione blushed, "I have no idea. Besides we broke up years ago, I'm with Ron now." Her thoughts trailed away, was she really with Ron? They never did anything, not like Harry and Ginny anyways; he hasn't even asked her to the ball yet. And the way he acted the other night, that's not how boyfriends acted. Ginny's voice jerked her back to reality.

"But he's SO handsome, and he's famous!" she said nudging Hermione.

"Then you date him!" said Hermione, laughing, "Besides, we barely even dated, it was for a few months in fourth year, then he went back to Bulgaria and I didn't hear from him 'til Bill and Fleurs wedding. How are they by the way?" she asked.

"Great! She's pregnant, of course. I can't imagine how much she must be complaining about her figure." She did a ridiculous impression of Fleur with a pillow stuffed up her shirt, "My poor figurrre, 'ow will I fit into deez drresses?"

"Shut up Ginny!" Hermione said, throwing a pillow at her head, "She was really nice when we were there during the war, especially considering we crashed into her house, with like six people and a goblin. I bet Bill's happy to be a dad."

"Yeah, he's ecstatic, well he knew it was coming. Part-Veela have to have children soon after marriage or they die because they think their mate is abandoning them. That's why Fleur moved to England, because she needed to be near Bill."

"Really, that's interesting." Said Draco, popping up behind Hermione, and making both girls jump.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ginny coldly.

"Calm down, Weaselete." Draco replied smirking, "I just wanted to ask if Hermione had the potions book I needed to borrow."

Hermione got off her bed and went to get her bag. When did she become Hermione anyway? His eyes followed her, and his expression seemed to soften slightly when she handed it to him, there finger brushing slightly in the transaction. "Here you go, Draco." She said.

"Thanks." He replied shortly, quickly leaving the room so she couldn't see his grin. His heart was beating like a drum in his chest, and she'd called him Draco. Draco! It sounded so perfect rolling off her tongue.

"So. He's Draco now?" asked Ginny raising her eyebrows, when Hermione sat back down, "Are we getting friendly with the head boy?"

"Shut up! And wipe that bloody smirk off your face, you're as bad as him." Said Hermione, "He called me Hermione, why shouldn't I call him Draco. You know it's the weirdest thing; he hasn't called me mudblood or anything like that this whole year. I think he's changed."

Ginny just laughed, "Don't tell my brother that, he hates that you're being nice to Malfoy. You should have heard him a few weeks ago in the common room. He'd acted like you'd gone and bloody shagged the git, the way he was carrying on."

Hermione burst out laughing along with her, "Me." She gasped between laughs, "Shacking up with," gasp, "Malfoy?" gasp. "The day I cheat on your brother with Draco Malfoy is the day Hagrid and McGonagall declare their undying love for one another!"

"EWW! Mental image alert Hermione! Merlin! That's disgusting!" they both cracked up at the idea of McGonagall doing anything remotely personal, especially with Hagrid. "Speaking of which, I heard that Hagrid's going to propose to Madame Maxim this year!"

"What!" screamed Hermione, shocked beyond belief, "But. Their." She stuttered "What!"

"That's what I heard, apparently some fourth year saw him buying an enormous ring in Daigon Alley over the summer, and I know for a fact that they went on holiday together after the war!"

"They are going to have the biggest babies on the face of the earth!" Hermione laughed, "I'm kind of sad though." She said somberly.

"Why?" asked Ginny, "He loves her."

"I know," Hermione said, barely containing her grin, "But who's going to break it to McGonagall?" They both collapsed backwards, laughing there heads off.

**Okay, here's the newest chapter! I am going to try to make them all this long, so bare with me. Just know, the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be. I really would love a beta for this to. Also I know Hermione is against houselves, but these are free, hence the uniforms. I have a new account on fictionpress, under the same name as this one. So please look. And PLEASE REVIEW, I'm a huge review whore!**

**Hermione's Dress, is like this one **/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD620273 **type** (**http:/www**** ) first, except, strapless and without the fold at the top. **

** Hermione's Shoes: **/shop/product/unlisted-shoes-charming-evening-pumps?ID=312337&CategoryID=26481&LinkType=&swatchColor=Eggplant/Black#fn=COLOR%3DPurple%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D44%26ruleId%3D68%26slotId%3D3 **but type (**http:/www.com ) **first**

**Sorry, no links for Ginny, I made the dress and shoes up, sadly.**

**Also, sorry if the dresses I picked out would not suit them, I'm terrible at fashion, so…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter seven! Woohoo! Beware I wrote the first part at three in the morning with a dangerously high amount of caffeine in me sooo…**

The weeks leading up to the visitor's arrival were hectic to say the least. The professors were determined to show Hogwarts at its best. So Hermione and Draco were working overtime to make sure everything was going according to plan. Today, was Thursday, only two days before, they were due to arrive, and she and Draco were busy attempting to persuade Peeves from learning all of the French curse words and hiding in the suits of armor to shout at Beauxbatons students as they walked by.

"Come on Peeves!" Malfoy growled exasperated, "You know how important this is for professor McGonagall, and she's the one who helped you drop the chandelier on Ambridge." He wheedled.

"Fine1" Peeves, gave up in his squeaky voice, "I'm going to go bowling for elves now, byeeeee."

Hermione looked indignant and made to follow when Draco held her back. "He's just trying to wind you up Hermione." He said. They had been on much better terms now that they were working together all the time.

"Fine," she muttered, tiredly running her fingers though her curls, "Come on, McGonagall wants us to help make knew schedules incorporating the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons people into our classes."

"Okay, lead the way."

They reached McGonagall's office; she had decided not to move into to the headmaster's office because she, like everyone else still thought of it as Dumbledore's. "Come in.," she said curtly though her large oak door. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, did you succeed in persuading Peeves?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, Good job. That is a task that eludes many." She said as she searched though her drawers. "Ah, here they are. These are the names and classes of all the new students; please evenly distribute them among our classes. You may have to rearrange some Hogwarts schedules but try to make them possible with out a timeturner." She said the last part with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Hermione. "Thank you." They departed to their common room with the files in hand.

An hour later they were still sitting in the darkening room, " So, do you think that the Beauxbatons fourth years should be with the Ravenclaws, or the Hufflepuffs for herbology?"

"Ravenclaws, Spout's head of Hufflepuff and we don't want any favoritism, even if it is accidental."

"True." Hermione replied yawning. "So, I think that's al we can finish tonight." She said, inking in the latest change, "Can we do fifth though seventh tomorrow?" she asked stifling another yawn.

"Sure" He replied, standing up and stretching his back. "We could both use the sleep, and with classes canceled tomorrow, we should be able to finish them easily."

"Great," She said stacking up her finished paper, "Good night Draco," and she headed up the stairs.

"Good night, Hermione." Draco said quietly to himself. He looked after the place were her body had just vanished inside the doorway. He was NOT falling for her! He said severely to himself. He was a Pureblood, and no matter whatever agreement they seemed to have come to regarding being friendly and all, they would NEVER be together.

xxxxxx

The next day was a flurry of excitement. Hermione and Draco had woken up early to finish the schedules, then Hermione delivered them to McGonagall. She was walking away from the Head's office when someone came form behind her and pulled her into a deserted classroom.

"Oh my God! Hermione, he asked me!" said Ginny, hugging her best friend, "I mean I knew he was going to but, still!" her words came out in a tumble of excitement.

"That's great Ginny, but next time could you tell me without giving me a heart attack?" Hermione replied, smiling.

"Sure! I'm so excited though, I mean, I've liked him for like ages, and I know we've been dating forever but still, it's a big thing! So has Ron asked you yet?"

Hermione's face fell, "No, I guess he kind of expects me to assume we're going."

"Oh, that's really stupid of him if you ask me." She replied sympathetically.  
>"Thanks, Gin. I've got to go though, professor McGonagall wants me to help set up the new hour glasses in the entrance hall."<p>

"'Kay, have fun." She said skipping of in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione trudged down to the entrance hall, her spirit considerably dampened.

"What wrong?" asked Draco, spotting her from next to the hourglasses.

"Nothing, Ron just hasn't asked my to the ball yet." Hermione replied, knowing full well she sounded like a pathetic schoolgirl. To her surprise, Draco looked angry on her behalf.

"Why are you still with him? He treats you like a homework slave, and he doesn't even notice how you're feeling."

She looked at him surprised at his sudden caring. "He's just having a hard time, dealing with everything." She said and they both dropped the subject.

"So, how do you want to do this?" asked Draco, gesturing toward the large crystalline structures before them.

"I think we should put the Beauxbatons on the far left next to Ravenclaw's."

"Okay," Draco replied raising his wand and levitating the large glass to the other end of the hall. "Okay, and now we just need to find about a thousand amethysts."

"That's easy." Said Hermione, reaching into her pocket and retrieving two-inch wide stones. She placed the light purple on the very edge of the glass and raised her wand. "Gemino." She said slowly and clearly. Then walked forward and pushed it in with her finger. All at once hundred of copies sprang from it as it soared up to the top bulb. " Remaneo Incantatum."

"Wow, that's amazing." Said Draco walking closer to investigate the hourglass.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing, "It only works on muggle gems though, that's another reason goblin-made jewelry is so expensive. "

"Still. Wow"

" She grinned at him and gestured towards the remaining glass. "Lets put this one over there by the Slytherin's." He did as she asked and she'd soon filled it with glittering black onyx stones. "Tada!" she said with a final flourish of her wand.

"Just the McGonagall walked up to them. "Good, you're done, I need your help sorting out the Dormitories Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy, could you please go and help Madame Hooch with the quidditch schedule, Thank you."

Hermione followed her off toward the dormitories, and didn't return until late that night.

**This is just a filler chapter really, the visitors arrive next. YEAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important! PLEASE READ! I know for a fact that a lot of people are reading this but so far I've only gotten about four reviews. I want to make this story as good as possible, and I'd really like some input, so please, please, please, please, please review. It really does make me update faster! Thanks!**

Hermione got up with the rest of the school, excited about the coming students. She got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe. The others wouldn't be there until about noon, but she assumed she would be busy all day so she needed to get prepared for their arrival now. She put on her peach tank top, a cream v-neck sweater and a blue skirt Ginny lent her. They were supposed to dress nice for their arrival, so no uniforms, but the ball would be later on tonight, stepping into a pair of heeled boots as she walked out. I can't believe Ginny made me swear to wear this; I'm definitely slipping her a canary cream. She thought to herself as she walked down the stairs. Draco was sitting on the couch in front of the fire as he always was in the morning. She didn't know when he got up but he was always waiting for her, it had become a weird sort of ritual that they always walked down to breakfast together.

"You look nice." He said by way of a morning greeting, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He seemed to be taking the whole 'truce' a step further; he was not only polite, now her was down right friendly to her.

"So do you," she replied, he did look good, in a casual white shirt and trousers, his hair slightly mused in a casual sexy way. Wait! Did I just call Draco's hair mused in a casual sexy way? What is going on with me! She looked up at him to see him smirking at her.

"Well, thank you. I never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger complementing my looks. I should call Madame Pomfrey to check on your head."

"Shut up. I just don't want to represent Hogwarts with someone who looks like a complete idiot."

"Like Weasely?" He asked innocently.

She laughed unconsciously then realizing herself, glared at him, "He's not an idiot!" she said indignantly.

"Whatever you say," still smirking as he opened the door. Why doesn't Ron open the door for me? She found her asking herself.

They walked down the hallway joking about the fact that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products somehow found their way into the Hogwarts kitchens, by way of Peeves. When they reached the entrance Hall they split and went to there usual tables.

"Hey," Ginny greeted her as she sat down, " You nervous about later?"

"Not really. We've done everything we could to prepare so I guess, what's going to happen will happen. What I'm really worried about is what all the younger students are going to do in their common rooms during the ball."

"Oh, yeah. They're all going to be up there, unsupervised. I really need to remember to lock my trunk before the ball. So when do you want me to come over and make you look amazing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Ginny." She said sarcastically.

"Come on, you know you like it even if you complain the whole time. Plus I bet Malfoy'd love it if you looked amazing."

"What!" Ron screamed, snapping out of his quidditch tactic's talk with Harry, "What are you doing with Malfoy!"

"Thank you for joining us Ron." Said Ginny, with a Slytherin worthy smirk on her face, "Now, would you like to finally ask your Girlfriend, " she stressed the word with a deadly glare at him, "to the ball!"

"What? Oh, yeah. 'Mione want to go to the ball with me?"

"Sure Ron." She said glaring at Ginny for meddling.

"Great" he said, turning back to Harry and carrying on the conversation as if there was no interruption.

"Ugh!" Ginny moaned, with a look to Harry. Just then Malfoy appeared behind Hermione.

"What, do you want Ferret?" barked Ron glaring at the blonde Slytherin.

"You know Weasel, the worst part of that insult is the implications that I'd be related to you. Anyway, I'm just getting Hermione; McGonagall told me she needed us for a quick meeting this morning. Trust me I take no pleasure in being in this 'area' of Hogwarts" he said looking around as he finished, even though he was Head Boy most of Gryffindor still hated him, and the majority of the sixth and seventh year population was glaring at him.

"Fine, then just go."

"Believe me I will. " He said icily, he continued, in a softer voice. "You ready Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco." She said stressing his name and watching Ron glare even harder at him. She reached to pick up her bag, even though she didn't have any classes she still carried it with her. They walked out of the Hall, as Ron glared after them, grinding his teeth.

"What do you think they're doing?" he asked Harry as they left the Hall.

"Ron, calm down. Hermione's not doing anything with him. She's just got a meeting." Said Harry, staring at his best friend.

"Ron, you are a prat. How can you be mad at her for talking to someone else, yet you never do anything with her." Ginny, nearly shouted at her brother, "Maybe you should, I don't know, treat her like a girlfriend!" She stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Luna.

"What's, her problem?" Ron asked incredulously, and then resumed his quidditch train of thought.

xxxxxx

Hermione and Draco walked up to the Headmistresses office in silence. Suddenly Draco spun around and looked at Hermione square in the eye, stunning her there for a moment.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" he asked, very quickly, and uncharacteristically shyly.

She looked at him shocked, his eyes were so dark, they looked like a starless night, "I'm so, sorry, " she said, her voice shaking. "Ron just asked me."

His eyes flashed and seemed to get even darker. His voice barely contained, he replied, "Oh, okay. I just didn't want you to think no one wanted to go with you. You deserve better than that." He said with finality, and continued walking.

When they arrived at the Headmistresses office, they were greeted by none other than the Minister of Magic himself.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you both know why I'm here. Today is a very important day in our mission to bring peace to our community and so I need you two to make sure everything goes smoothly. The guests will be arriving in just over three hours and you two need to be prepared. Professor Tsankov is the new Headmaster of Durmstrang and he is much more willing to help the goal of international friendship than his predecessor but, Durmstrang is still a much darker school than Hogwarts. You must remain careful, some of the students have parents and relatives that supported the Dark side and that allegiance may still be present. Madame Maxime is still Headmistress of Beauxbatons, though I have reason to believe she may be resigning next year." As Kingsley said this, he looked at Hermione knowingly. "The French are known to be a bit, uhm, superior. So do try not to offend them. We have placed a translation charm over the entire castle and grounds, as well as Hogsmeade. I've got to get back to London, but I would like to thank you for helping lead us to a, hopefully, more peaceful age."

He left and Professor McGonagall proceeded to inform them about the plans, "The Heads of the two schools will have private dormitories similar to yours next door to yours. Hogwarts is by far the largest wizarding school in Europe, so both of the other schools only have about eighty or ninety students. The Beauxbatons student dorms are in the north wing behind the portrait of Fredrick the Fanciful. The password is Poudlard, and you will be notified if it is changed. The Durmstang dormitories are in the south wing, next to the tapestry of Francis the Flyer; their password is Dobre doshal. They will arrive at about noon; we will have a welcome lunch. After breakfast I'm going to add the two new tables. Thankfully the Four Founders prepared for this and the castle will grow to accommodate more people. Some of there professors will be coming with them to help ease the burden on ours, as well as fill some of the remaining spots. You will give them a tour. After that the older students will prepare for the Ball, while the younger students return to their common rooms. The house elves will bring up their dinner. We trust you, so you will be unsupervised, but the portraits and the ghosts will be watching. My fellow teachers and I will be having a private dinner, but I think you two can handle yourselves. Anything else I'll need to tell you I can do it after the Ball. Thank you."

They took this as a cue to leave, so they said their goodbyes and left. It was about nine when they left, so they both headed back to their common room to relax. None of the teachers' assigned homework because of the ball, so they had nothing to do for a few hours, but Hermione didn't feel like letting Ginny dollify her. When they reached their common room Hermione flopped onto the couch, grabbing a book form her stack, as Draco started a fire. Despite the fact that it was only September, a sharp cold had pierced the air. He finished and sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry for asking you." He said, looking at her remorsefully, "I just didn't want to you feel unwanted. Because you aren't, even if Weasel's a wanker."

She looked up at him, "No, thank you for asking me. Ron only remembered to ask me because Ginny made him. I really appreciate it." She paused for a moment before continuing, "You've really changed."

As she said this, his eyes seemed to radiate happiness. "Thank you"

She looked away and reached over to her stack of books pulling out a few. "So, do you think that any of the coming students are your mate?" she asked curiously, "Unless you've already found her."

"No, I haven't found her yet. I really hope she's coming because I can tell that the link is getting stronger. I can't tell who she is yet, if she's here, but I do get flashes of emotion that aren't mine. I haven't transformed, which is good because I need her to help me change back."

"I found a few more books about third generation part-veela. This one talks about the transformation, do you want to read it, or if you're tired I could read it to you."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Could you read it? Please." He added as an after thought, Malfoys, never say please.

She nodded and started, " Third generation part-veelas are very rare because, by that time most of the veela blood has either died out or become so diluted with non-magical blood that it becomes impotent. If one does exist, they are likely from a very old, pure-blood wizarding family." She saw Draco smirk at this, "while full-blooded veela transformations are completely voluntary, part veela transformations are not. They will occur when the veelas mate is in danger, or being "unfaithful". The veela's eyes will darken, they will sprout large feathery wings out of their back. These wings are functional but require huge amounts of energy, so most cannot fly them for very long. When the part veela finds their mate, they can produce handfuls of fire to defend them if necessary. While transformed, the veela will not let anyone especially anyone of the opposite sex near their mate and will attack them if they approach. The only way to reverse the transformation is for the mate to be out of harm, and then for the mate to calm the veela. When a veela is transformed, all rational thought is lost and their sole goal is to protect their mate at all costs." She finished the entry and looked up at Draco.

He was lying back looking extremely content. "Please, don't stop." He said opening his eyes and looking at her, pleadingly.

"Okay," she said, questioningly. She opened another book and continued reading for what seemed, to Draco, to be a blissful eternity. All to soon, in Draco's opinion there was a knock on the door. Ginny walked in, having been given the password for the room by Hermione.

" Hey." She said to Draco, with whom she was on better terms now. The she turned to Hermione, "Were have you been? I've been looking for you for an hour. It's nearly noon."

Hermione bolted up and started to gather her things, "Oh Merlin!" she said pulling on her boots and grabbing her cloak. "Come on Draco! We need to go!" she said throwing him his shoes.

He sat up, rumpled his hair with his fingers, and looked at the clock on the mantle. "Hermione, calm down," he said laughing as she grabbed her bag and started cramming it full, "Ginny just wanted you to get up so she could dress you up. It's only eleven." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" she shouted turning to her friend who was red in the face with holding in laughter, " You are going to pay!" she ran over to her, just as Ginny ducked out of the way.

A chase to, rival the time the twins stole Percy's badge, ensued. Until, the girls collapsed onto the couch, both exhausted from the running. Ginny, a little worse for wear, having been hit repeatedly with a tickling charm.

"You know. If you would have just agreed to let me do your make-up in the first place, none of this would have happened." Ginny said, smiling in spite of herself at Hermione. "Now, you have to let me do it."

"And why is that, may I ask?" said Hermione in her dangerously sweet voice.

"Because I am sitting right next to a stack of your library books with my wand pointed right at them." Replied Ginny, chuckling at the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"You wouldn't!" she said, standing up.

"I wont if you let me dress you up like a person for the greeting, and the Ball!" she said raising her wand higher, her eyes glinting evilly.

"Fine!" Hermione, resigned angrily, " But I'll get you back!"

"Sure you will," she said grabbing her elbow and leading her to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the girls emerged, Ginny looking triumphant and Hermione looking extremely embarrassed. "See, doesn't she look nice now." she asked Draco who was staring at her open mouthed.

He just gaped at her, before mumbling, "Amazing," under his breath.

"See." She said turning toward her captive. "Now let me find you some clothes!"

"What's wrong with this?" Hermione asked, defensively, "You told me to wear it this morning!"

"That was before I knew we were going to play chase in your room! Anyways, that was just insurance in case this plan didn't go well. Now I've got a real treat!"

She let Ginny guide her upstairs, before sitting down on her bed, admitting defeat. "Nothing slutty!" she pleaded at her friend, "I have to represent today, and I don't want to do it looking like Lavender bloody Brown."

Ginny just laughed, digging through her wardrobe to find what she was looking for. "I hid something in here ages ago because my trunk was too full, and I knew you'd have room." Hermione looked indignant. "Here it is!" she withdrew holding a vintage looking blue ruffle skirt, and a white baby-doll linen top. "Put these on and don't mess up your hair." Hermione did as she was asked and stood in front of Ginny looking sheepish.

"You look great!" she said walking forward and handing her a pair of shoes and some pearl earrings. "Now, just put these on and we'll be done. For now." She added evilly.

Hermione sighed and put on the accessories. "Fine!" she said standing up and attempting to scowl, but finding it hard at the look on Ginny's face as she received the nonverbal Tarantallegra Hermione placed on her. "Ha! I said I'd get you back. That'll wear off in about five minutes, Bye." She said as she walked downstairs leaving her friend behind, her feet flailing around like a jig dancer.

When Hermione reappeared down stairs Draco was lost for words for a moment after seeing her. Thankfully she didn't notice as she was searching for her Hogwarts a History book at the time.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked looking at the door from which she had come.

"She is in my room, dancing uncontrollably," Hermione said, nonchalantly.

Draco looked at her in shock for a moment then started laughing.

"Which reminds me. We should get going before the charm stops, I know what she can do when she's angry." At that, they both left, getting a slight head start on the infuriated redhead. They both were still laughing when they reached the entrance hall.

"Do you want to see the Great Hall?" Draco asked, as they had a few minute to kill.

"Sure." Hermione replied and they walked in. Hermione was the first one to speak, "Wow." She said looking around at the splendor. "Say what you will about the professors, they sure know how to decorate." The hall was splendid, covered in drapes of silver, tasteful flowers hanging at intervals of the cloth. The, now, six long tables bedecked with there own house colors. Now with lavender and white gold for the Beauxbatons, and rusty red and steely grey for the Durmstrang. The high table had expanded as well, making room for about four new people as well as two new Heads chairs. The noon bell rang just then, and they both rushed out to the shore of the Black Lake, where a large platform had been set up. All of the older students were hurriedly telling younger ones of the previous arrivals, looks of awe on their faces.

They stood there in silence when suddenly a great wave erupted of the water in the middle of the Black Lake. A giant sea serpent burst out of the water, glittering, black and beautiful. On its back was a huge glass compartment, the water rolling off of it like a cascade of crystal. It swam gracefully to shore, quickly and soon they were able to see the people inside. When it reached the shore the serpent paralleled with the platform and the glass cage disappeared in a whiff of smoke. The Hogwarts party applauded generously as they disembarked.

"'Ello I'm am Provesser Tsankov. And zees are my pupils." Said a short Bulgarian man dressed in fine white furs to Professor McGonagall, waving a hand to the students arrayed. About ninety students, dressed in their fine furs, looking up at Hogwarts, in awe.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The arrivals from Beauxbatons will be here shortly then the Welcome feast will begin. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Just then a loud swoop arose as something came soaring over the Forbidden forest shortly followed by several squeals of surprise.

An enormous dragon had appeared, toting an equally large load behind it. As it came lower it became clear that this load was the same powder blue carriage as last time. The dragon swooped lower and lower before alighting softly in the ground next to the platform, with uncanny precision. The double wand flanked doors opened automatically and out stepped the impressive, Madame Maxime. The younger students of both schools, both let out involuntary gasps at her impressive stature. She walked over to the other two Heads, and greeted them as her pupils walked out. They arranged themselves in front of the carriage, looking as proper as ever.

After welcoming everyone, Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall and the feast commenced. After everyone finished eating she stood up to greet the assembled students.

"Welcome visitors, and guests. Welcome to Hogwarts. It gives me great pleasure to see all of you gathered here, alive, happy and well, after that long trying war that has ripped our communities apart. I hope that this year, we will all be able to put past prejudices, fears and hates out of our hearts forever and bring forth a new age of unity among our people. My Head Boy and Girl will lead all of you on a tour of the Castle and Grounds, please, make yourselves feel at home." She sat down with the other professors as Hermione and Malfoy stood up and led the new arrivals out of the Hall.

An hour later they both returned to their common room Draco flopped onto the couch, exhausted.

"That was fun." Said Hermione sarcastically, standing in front of him.

"Come on." Said Draco, grinning up at her, "It wasn't that bad."

She looked down at him, "Wasn't that bad! Peeves dyed them blue!"

He smiled at her, "Come on. You must admit it was funny."

A smile cracked unwillingly through her lips. "Fine, it was a little funny. But still! That could have gone really bad!"

He just sat there laughing. "Lighten up, you fixed it! They're all fine. Just relax. You deserve a brake." She sat down next to him huffing indignantly.

"Fine, I've got a few hours before Ginny comes and makes me look ridiculous. Can you believe how stupid she made me look today?" She said gesturing toward herself.

He looked at her, 'I wasn't lying, you look nice." He said smiling at her.

**OH MY GOD! 7 PAGES ON WORD!**

**Also any of you non-English people (my self sadly included) should know that the English have some of the best insults EVER! 1 Wanker included in this. If you don't know what it means you should look it up. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you liked the last chapter. It was almost twice as long as I though it would be. SEVEN FREAKING PAGES! I hope this one's as good. I am writing a lot faster than I thought I would, which I think is good because it means that I'm still full of ideas but, starting on Monday I'll be back at school so I wont have as much time to write. I will update at least once a week, hopefully more. And remember REVIEW! It makes me happy dance. Literally. I do dance after every single review. **

**Warning, the end of this chapter has some swearing. But it is deserved.**

Ginny arrived at about six thirty to see Hermione curled up on the couch, her head resting on Draco's shoulder, fast asleep. Draco was up, reading a book, looking completely at peace.

"Hello." She said to him apprehensively, "Why is Hermione asleep, on you?" she asked, stressing those last two words, looking perplexed.

"She was reading but she got tired, she's been working too hard anyway, she needed a rest. She's been out for over an hour now." At his words she started to shift in her seat.

She sat up looking around in shock. "What was I doing?" she asked the room at large, looking around for a clue.

"You were sleeping, finally." Said Draco. Looking up at her as she stretched. "I've been telling you, you're working yourself to hard. You needed it"

She looked at Ginny, who was standing there, staring at this interaction. Not only had Malfoy let a 'mudblood' touch him, he was being perfectly friendly. "Oh, Hermione, I've come to make you look presentable!" she said, snapping out of it and smirking at her. "So get over here!"

Hermione followed her half-heartedly, stifling a yawn as she did so. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked when they reached her room, "and why did you have to get here over and hour early?"

"I'll tell you why. I'm going to make you look absolutely perfect." With that she sat Hermione down and went to work. Almost an hour later she finally allowed her to look in the mirror. Hermione gasped in shock, reaching up to touch her hair. Ginny had tamed her wild curls and they were set into elaborate ringlets. A few framed her face and the rest were piled delicately on top of her head in a loose bun, loose ones cascading down her neck. She looked at her face in the mirror and gasped again. Her normally bookish face had been transformed; her face seemed to be lit up from the inside. Her eyes were more defined, simmering slightly in the setting light of the sun. Her cheeks were more prominent giving her an almost regal appearance.

She turned to her friend, and grinned. "Oh. How?" she asked looking confused. "Thank you." Ginny just grinned at her.

"Come on. You need to put on the dress." Hermione put it on, along with a pair of black pearl earring and a matching necklace. "You look amazing." Ginny said, grinning at her. "I knew there was a person underneath all those books." Hermione slapped her friend, standing and stepping into her shoes. "Now I've got to go get dressed. Do not mess this up." She said, behaving like a mother duck. She walked out of her room with Hermione on her tail. Draco wasn't there; Hermione assumed he had gone to the Slytherin common room to get ready with his friends. After Ginny left Hermione sat down carefully and read more about Veelas. Half an hour later Hermione was down in the Entrance Hall with all the others. Ron was there waiting with Harry and Ginny, Both who seemed fully engrossed in exploring just how long someone could kiss without coming up for breath, much to Ron's dismay.

When he saw her he broke into a smile, "Thank you!" he cried, glad to get away from the couple, "Wow." He said, backing up and looking at her properly, "you look like a girl, finally."

"Thank you Ronald." She replied icily.

"Come on, you know I'm joking." He said placing his arm around her waist and pulling her over to Harry and Ginny, who had just come up for air. "The Hall looks nice, doesn't it?" Conversed Ron casually, while simultaneously glaring at Harry for his public displays with his sister.

"Yeah, the teachers have really out done themselves this time." Said Ginny unabashedly.

"Want to go meet some of the visitors?" asked Hermione, gesturing at the newly arrived Beauxbatons students who had made their way down together.

"Naw, you go." Said Ron nonchalantly. "I'm going to make sure these two don't go fornicate in public."

"Thank you Ron." She heard Ginny say sardonically, as she walked away.

"Hello." She greeted the new arrivals. "How, do you like it here at Hogwarts, so far?" she asked.

"Eet is very large. But quite beautiful." Offered a tall brunette girl, in a light French accent.

"Eet is very different than zee palace of Beauxbatons, but nice in eets own way." added another, in a backwards complement. "I can't wait for zee classes to start. Do you know ven we will be receiving our schedules?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, glad that the conversation didn't seem forced, "They will be handed out sometime tomorrow."

"Vonderful" input a thick Bulgarian accent behind her. Hermione turned around quickly to see a tall, well muscled Bulgarian, with short dark hair " Ello, I do not zink we 'ave 'ad zee pleasure to meet yet. I am Alexander Krum, at your zervice." He said bowing slightly.

"Krum? Are you by any chance related to Victor Krum?" Asked one of the Beauxbatons girls in a breathy voice.

"Vie, yes. I am. 'E iz my brother, and you are?" he asked politely.

"I am Adele Chevalier. Please to meet you."

Just then the doors opened and they all filed into the hall. The long house tables had vanished to be replaced with about fifteen tables, each set for twelve. "It was nice meeting you," said Hermione, "But I have to go find my date." She bade them goodbye and went on to search for Ron, Harry and Ginny.

She found them seated at a table with Neville and Luna, who had gotten together at the end of last year. "Hello." She greeted, taking a seat between Ginny and Ron.

"Hello," greeted Luna dreamily, " who was that Bulgarian boy you were talking to? He looked kind of familiar."

"He's Victor's brother." She replied, when Ron turned to her outraged.

"Victor! You're still talking about that smarmy git!"

"What Ron!" she said, angry and confused, " It's his brother!"

"Same difference. I don't want you consorting with him!" he said, turning back to Neville, cutting of Hermione's reply.

"Ah, that would explain it." Continued Luna as if there had been no interruption, "Siblings often share the same aura."

Soon there table was joined by; Dean Thomas and his date Mandy Brocklehurst, as well as Seamus Finnegan and Hannah Abbot. The last to join them were two Beauxbatons students, the brunette girl Hermione had been talking to, whose name turned out to be Auraline, and her boyfriend, a tall, dark haired boy named Galliard, who shared Ron and Harry's love of flying and played seeker on the Beauxbatons team.

The boys quickly submerged into conversation about tactics, and the girls were happily talking about Hogsmeade, Auraline was very interested. Apparently there was no village near Beauxbatons so the idea that they would be able to leave on weekend and go shopping was enthralling.

When at last the remaining stragglers entered the Hall and found seats, golden menus stamped with the Hogwarts Crest, appeared on their plates. Things appearing on the dinner tables were normal for the Hogwarts students but gave the visitors quite a shock.

Hermione, taking the lead, picked up her menu and ordered as they had at the Yule Ball several years ago. "Prime rib, with potatoes and asparagus, with a butterbeer. Please." She added as an after thought. The rest of the party soon repeated her actions and soon every one was enjoying themselves, eating and talking.

When they had all finished, the tables disappeared and they took this as a cue to stand. When they did this, the chairs disappeared as well, or congregated around smaller tables at the Hall's edge. A large dance floor was spreading across the floor like molten gold, rising near the back wall to form a large stand. A band dressed in white trooped in from some hidden recess, and struck up a tune.

Harry and Ginny entered the floor first, quickly followed by other couples, and soon the room was full of amiably chatting and dancing people.

"I guess you want to dance." Said Ron, holding out a hand. Hermione took it and was led out onto the dance floor.

When the song ended Ron dropped her hand and guided her, by her waist, over to a group of seats next to the bar that had appeared. "Two butterbeer's, please." He said to the bar at large and they appeared on the counter. Grabbing them he sat down next to Hermione.

"Here." He said, and then began, staring after Harry. "He better stop manhandling my sister like that if he knows what's good for him." He growled.

Hermione laughed, and looked over to where Ron's eyes were fixed. "Their just dancing Ron, you'll have to get used to Harry holding her. They are going out you know."

"So, that's no excuse." He stood up when the next song ended and walked over to were the couple was standing. Just then Alexander appeared in front of Hermione.

"May I 'ave zis dance?" he asked holding out a hand.

"Sure." Said Hermione standing up and placing hers inside his grasp. He kissed it lightly and drew her onto the dance floor.

"Eez zat ze boyfriend you spoke of?" he asked Hermione, spinning her gracefully.

"Yes." She sighed, "Why."

"He does not zeem very polite. A true gentleman never leaves a lady alone. Especially one who looks as beautiful az yourself." He said, grinning at the blush that had risen on her cheeks. "If you were mine. I vould dance vith you all night."

Draco was watching this interaction feeling jealous beyond belief. Not only did the Weasel have her, now other guys were dancing with her. She looked incredible tonight. Her already beautiful face was highlighted incredibly by the make-up and her long, copper curls were tamed and shining. He wanted nothing more than to go over to her and kiss her, right then and there! His eyes darkened even more. Who ever she was dancing with had just lowered his hand down her back without her noticing. How dare he touch what was rightfully his. He was about to walk over there and rip that smarmy Bulgarian prat's hands off when he stopped himself. Why was he jealous? How was Hermione his? It made no sense. He tried to distract himself by grabbing the nearest girl, who happened to be a very pretty Durmstrang girl with long dark hair, and dancing with her.

When the song ended Alexander unwillingly released Hermione, who went to go talk with Ginny.

An hour later, and many boys had asked Hermione to dance, all of whom Hermione accepted, but none of who were her boyfriend. The music and the dancing was becoming more exuberant now that the bar had been in use for a while and Hermione was sitting out side the ring of teenagers, not wanting to engage in their frivolity. She was looking around for Ron, but he was nowhere to be found, so she sat down on one of the spindly gold chairs and sipped her gillywater sadly. She was finishing her drink and was about to go find Ron when Alexander appeared again.

"'Ello." He said sitting down across from her, " deed your boyfriend," he put air quotes around the word, " leave you again?" he asked, sipping on a glass of firewhiskey.

"Actually, I haven't seen him since the beginning of the dance." She replied sadly, swirling her drink with the stem of her paper umbrella.

"Zen 'e is a fool." Alexander said bluntly, getting to his feet and extending his hand. "May I please 'ave ziz dance, milady." He asked bowing slightly.

She took it and returned, one again, to the dance floor.

When she left it a quarter of an hour later, she was exhausted, but determined to find her boyfriend. Concluding he was no longer in the Hall she left to go and search the small garden the professors had installed for the dance. Hoping her might have gone there with Harry to talk more about quidditch.

When she arrived outside she heard some talking and followed her ears deeper into the maze of flowery hedges. She rounded a corner and there, sitting on a stone bench, was her boyfriend. His arms wrapped around some unknown girl, their tongues locked together in a fierce wrestling match.

She let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a sob, and the kissing couple broke apart. Hermione just caught a glimpse of who she believed to be lavender Brown, before she bolted off in the other direction. She dove deeper into the other side of the garden, hearing Ron attempt to pursue her while shouting explanations. She found a secluded bench and burst into tears.

Meanwhile inside the hall, Draco could tell something was very wrong. He bolted outside, and into the garden. Catching glimpse of a familiar redhead he started forward.

"Where's Hermione!" he asked fiercely, wrenching Ron around, "Tell me where she is!" he shouted.

"I don't know!" yelled the redhead, ripping his arm out of Draco's grip. Draco bolted out, deeper into the maze. He heard a soft whimpering sound and ran toward it.

Sitting on a cold stone bench was Hermione, her dress torn from the hedges, her hair fallen out of its elaborate design, and her face, make-up smeared, dripping with tears. He rushed toward her and pulled her to his chest. She leaned into him unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck, and crying into his chest. They sat there for a long time. At some point she had retreated into his lap, and sat there, never removing her face to see whom it was, just crying and shaking.

She eventually stopped and looked up. "Draco?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Sh." He said, placing a finger over her lips. Her withdrew a handkerchief from one of his pockets and wiped her face off. "What did he do?" he asked pulling her close again.

"I c-caught him s-snogging, Lavender B-brown." she said, her sobs renewing.

He wrapped her closer. And tucked his head into the crook of her neck, burying his nose into her long, soft, brown curls. He breathed deeply; even looking like this she was still so beautiful. "I'm so sorry." He said, how dare that piece of filth hurt Hermione! He thought. The next time he saw him he was going to rip him limb from limb.

Hermione moved to get up but Draco caught her and pulled her back down, "Where are you going?" he asked looking at her concerned.

"I just want to go back up." She answered, tears still slowly dripping down her face. He placed his hands under her knees and picked her up, bridal style, just as he had that night in the library.

"Draco, no. You don't have…" she started to say, but was cut off by his finger on her lips again.

"No." he said, softly but finally. She once again leaned her head onto his soaked shirt, now transparent with her tears.

They didn't meet anyone in the entrance hall, for which Draco was thankful, and the soon arrived back at their dormitory. He carried her straight up to her bedroom and laid her down on the golden, four-poster bed. Once again wiping her tears away, he tucked her in and bade her goodnight.

He wanted with all his heart to stay there and guard her for the rest of the night but he knew he couldn't. He left softly, and returned downstairs, determined to make that little piece of dragon dung pay for hurting her.

He returned to the Great Hall and saw him standing there, with Potter and Ginny. He walked over to them, wand drawn and murder in his eyes.

"What in the name of Merlin's got you so furious?" asked Harry, staring at the blonde wizard, frightened.

"This little piece of shit." He said, plainly, pointing his wand at the youngest male of the Weasley clan.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron, franticly, "I need to tell her what happened!" he said, attempting to pass, but being blocked by Malfoy.

"You are not going anywhere near her Weasel!" he said, his voice dangerously cold.

"What's happened to Hermione?" asked Ginny, worried.

"This, worthless piece of Hippogriff shit, was snogging Lavender Brown, and Hermione saw them!"

"Ron!" she said, turning on her brother, "How could you!"

"Where is she!" asked Ron again, " I need to explain to her!"

"There's nothing to explain, Weasley, you cheated on her! You hurt her! The only reason I'm not cursing you into oblivion right this second is because I don't want to leave her alone. But rest assured, if you ever hurt her again! I will not hesitate to kill your worthless ass!" with that her swept out of the Hall, leaving Potter and Ginny to deal with him.

When Draco returned to the Heads dormitory he immediately rushed upstairs to check on Hermione. She was lying, fast asleep on her bed, still in her dress, her silky, amber ringlets, laying around her like a halo. After making sure the thick scarlet blanket properly covered her, he left her and went to keep vigil on the couch. Determined to stop anyone who attempted to disturb her.

**I've had this chapter planned since the beginning and I hope it is as good to you as it is to me! I wrote this entire thing, all 6 pages in one sitting but it just seemed right to me. Which, for an OCD, perfectionist like me, is a big thing! Please review, and thank you so much to those who do! It makes me so happy to know that people enjoy my writing! I promise Draco's going to realize soon. I already have it planned. I know this is a really fast update, only about six hours, and I wrote the entire thing in that time, wow. But please review, and if it is crap, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Alex24842: Krum's here, but not the one you were expecting, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you like the way I'm doing him. **

**Ariah23: The reason Draco doesn't understand Hermione is his mate is because, even though he is not prejudice to muggleborns anymore, he still can't imagine his perfect mate being one. Also he's a boy so he's about as thick as concrete when it comes to these things. But that will end soon. I promise.**

**GothGirl3030: thank you so much! Hearing that as an author is incredible!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that a lot of the chapters start with Hermione waking up, but I think it's a good place to start from. Can I just say, I have typed over 10,000 words and 3 chapters, in a row, with out stopping, for the past 15 hours, and it is now 8 o'clock in the morning. I am very very happy with myself right now!**

Hermione awoke, light streaming in from her window and her face sticky with dried tears. She walked down stairs and saw Draco, haggard and exhausted, still sitting on the couch. He leapt to his feet the moment he saw her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt her stiffen slightly and pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry." He said, backing away, looking apologetic. " Are you alright?" he asked, concern etched all over his pale face.

"Yes, thank you." She said, her heart melting at his empathy, she looked at his eyes, and then noticed the dark circles underneath them, "Have you been awake all night?" she asked, rushing forward. "Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to disturb you." He said plainly, trying to keep the exhaustion from being evident in his voice, he failed.

"Oh, Draco." She said, embracing him again, "You didn't have to do that. Go. Sleep. I'll be fine."

He wanted to protest but his fatigue won out. He gave her another soft squeeze then headed to his room for a much-needed nap.

She stared after him for a moment, then turned and went into the bathroom for a long, hot shower. She left the dress on the bathroom floor, it was tattered beyond repair now any way and walked out of the washroom, clad in only a towel. She put on a pair of muggle sweatpants and a thick woolen jumper, having no intention of going down to breakfast, and possibly not for the rest of the day. She dried her hair with a flick of her wand and grabbed a couple more books to peruse today, and walked down stairs. Draco was up again, sipping a cup of black coffee, Hermione hated coffee, she'd tried it a few times during all night studying crams, but it just made her feel jittery and unfocussed. In front of Draco, on the coffee table was a basket.

"What's that?" she asked curiously, sitting down across from him.

"That is your breakfast." He said, opening it with a wave of his wand, and setting it up before her. Inside were muffins, toast, some sausages and best of all, a large pot of tea complete with cream and sugar.

"Thank you." She said, smiling weakly at him as he poured her some tea and added the perfect amount of milk and sugar. "Why are you being so nice to me? You seem so different now," she asked shyly, cupping the warm beverage between her hands and sipping it slowly.

He sat there for a moment without speaking than said, " I don't know. I just can't bear the thought of you being hurt. You are the only person who I've ever been able to be myself with. I like myself when I'm around you, I guess."

She sat there for a moment before responding; "I like myself when I'm around you too." She said finally. They sat there in silence, while Hermione ate her breakfast.

"Do you want to just stay here today?" he asked when she had finished.

"Yeah, I know I'll have to face him eventually but I don't want to just yet. I do want to talk to Ginny though, I'm surprised she hasn't come yet."

"She did" he answered, " last night after you were asleep and she stopped me as I was coming back up here from the kitchens."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, looking perplexed but not angry.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see anyone" he answered simply, "I told her I'd owl her when you were."

"Could you. Now?" she asked meekly, like sick child.

He nodded mutely and tied a letter to an owl next to the window that Hermione hadn't noticed before. He sat back down quickly and then noticed the books she had brought down with her.

"Are those?" He asked pointing to them.

"Yeah, they're more Veela books, but as far as I can tell, they pretty much repeat the stuff we've already found. Did anyone at the ball, you know?"

"No, but that doesn't mean it wasn't them, the pull isn't very strong yet, thankfully."

"That's good!" she said as Ginny burst through the door.

"Oh, Hermione!" she said, rushing to her best friend and hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry, Ron's an arse. If it's any reassurance, he now has giant green boils in a very uncomfortable place."

Hermione winced then giggle softly as this. "Thanks Gin. It's not like we were every really dating, not like you and Harry. He never took me anywhere, or did anything with me." She said softly, small tears, trickling down her face again. Ginny reached for a tissue but Draco was faster, in an instant her was at her side, handing her a white and green silk handkerchief. "Thank you," she said weakly, dabbing at her eyes. She started to give it back when he shook his head.

"Keep it." He said tenderly. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk about all of your girly things. Goodbye" he said, and then departed.

"So, how are you?" Ginny asked seriously.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, and sad. I'm not even that mad at Ron. I knew he didn't care about me anymore than a friend."

Ginny looked at her like she was crazy, "You're not mad at him? That's even more reason to be mad at him, he led you on even after he knew he didn't love you, and then he cheated on you. If I were you I'd be calling George and Lee Jordon with some very interesting orders." Ginny said, her voice rising in defense of her friend, "Luckily for you, I already did!"

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, smiling in spite of herself, "What did you get?" she asked suddenly interested

"Nothing dangerous, just some ton tongue toffee's and a few doses of u-no-poo." Hermione busted out laughing.

"I want to say, I hope those two don't have side effects when mixed, but I actually do!" she said chuckling.

"Oh don't worry, I asked. Apparently when you have both at the same time that cause a light toffee colored skin rash to spread to your… Well, lets just say Ron won't be getting lucky for a long time."

They resumed laughing, and after a while Hermione felt almost normal. They stayed in Hermione's dorm until dinnertime, eating left over muffins, and planning elaborate ways to castrate Ron. The most effective idea so far, was to place an invisible bear trap on his broom. But by six the muffins and the plans had run out so they left for the Great Hall.

When they entered the Hall Ron was thankfully nowhere to be found. Hermione and Ginny ate silently until someone came up to them from the Durmstrang table.

"'Ello. 'ermione. You left quite suddenly last night, I couldn't find you." Said, Alexander, taking a seat next to her. He looked at Ginny, "Ello, please forgive me vor not introducing myselve. I am Alexander Krum at your zerveese."

Ginny smiled at him, "Ginny Weasley."

"Eet iz a pleasure to meet you." He said before turning back to Hermione, "Zo, where did you run off to last night?" he asked.

"Sorry, Alexander. Last night was hard for me."

"Vatever for?" he asked concernedly.

"I caught my boyfriend cheating on me." She said simply, biting back tears.

"'Ermione." He said, leaning closer and squeezing her hand with his, "I am zo zorry. I knew 'e vas no gentleman, 'e ez a scoundrel!"

Hermione smiled at him appreciatively. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "Oh, I just remembered, I 'ave my schedule. Vould you like to zee vat classes ve 'ave togezure?" he asked.

"Sure." She said, taking out her own. As it turned out Alexander and her shared several classes; Arithmancy on Monday and Tuesday, as well as History of Magic and Astrology on Tuesday, Potions, and History of Magic on Wednesday, Astrology again on Thursday and Potions again on Friday.

After comparing schedules Alexander had to leave, he bid them both farewell, and kissed Hermione on the hand before leaving.

Hermione and Ginny left shortly after that to return to the Head's dorm. When they reached it Ron was waiting outside her door. Hermione looked at him coldly, "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to say I'm sorry! I was stupid and wrong and I want a second chance. I promise I'll be the best boyfriend ever."

"Ron, even if I did forgive you for cheating on me, you treated me like crap the entire time we were dating. You were overly jealous but you never did anything with me or for me! You just expected me to be there for you, while you weren't there for me. Why can't you see that we're not meant to be together?" just then the door behind Hermione opened and Draco walked out.

He took one look at Ron and drew his wand, "What did I tell you about hurting her!" he shouted, looking at her already tear stained face, "Leave!" When Ron protested, he lifted his wand higher, his eyes darkening into pools of boiling blackness. Ron turned and left with one more pleading look at Hermione.

The minute he was around the corner her stony façade crumpled. She burst out crying and her resolve melted away. Draco reached her first. Wrapping his arms protectively around her, he led her into the common room and onto the couch. She leaned into him, burying her face once again into his chest.

There she sat, for what seemed like hours, crying away her heart. Every single tear she shed felt like a knife wound into Draco's heart.

At about seven thirty Ginny had to leave for quidditch but Hermione was still crying onto Draco. With instructions to come first thing tomorrow morning, she left.

At some point in the night, Hermione's sobbing stopped to be replaced by soft snuffles and eventually the deep slow breathes of a sleeper. Draco sat there, refusing every logical thought in his mind, and fell asleep with her still curled up in his arms.

And that was how Ginny found them the next morning, Draco sitting on the couch, holding Hermione tight to his chest, with her, buried deep into him, her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

She cleared her throat loudly and both slowly woke up. Hermione awoke first, and realizing the position she was in, she attempted to wriggle loose without disturbing Draco, but to no avail. Her movements quickly brought him back to reality and he opened his eyes. Their look of dreamy contentment was quickly replaced by embarrassment and fear as he saw Ginny standing there, eyebrows raised and arms folded across her chest.

Hermione got up first and turned to look at Ginny, her face etched with questions.

"I'll just go then." Said Draco, motioning to his room. He stood up quickly, and entered it without looking at Ginny.

"Well, I already know most of the answers to the questions I have, but just in case, I want to hear them from you." She said, looking at Hermione smugly.

"He was just comforting me Gin!" said Hermione indignantly, "I must have fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake me up so he stayed. Simple as that!"

"Sure." Said Ginny under her breath. "Okay" she said, returning to full volume. "Well, I just came to check on you. You'll have to face Ron, today sadly but I made it a bit easier by placing a jinx on him that makes his eyebrows change color." Hermione smiled at the malevolently gleeful expression on Ginny's face.

"Great." She replied, "Now I've got to get ready, "Do you know what time it is? She asked Ginny who looked at the clock.

"About seven." She replied, hugging her friend then turning to leave. "If you're late to breakfast I'm going to assume it's because you and Malfoy are, to put it technically, fornicating." She said with a laugh as Hermione threw a pillow at her.

Hermione rushed up stairs and put on her uniform, grateful for the weekend to be over and things to return to, almost, normal. She rushed down stairs quickly, with out Malfoy for once, to make absolutely sure Ginny had no cause to tease her, though she left a note explaining to him on the couch next to his bag.

She arrived in the Great Hall in record time and found a seat next to Ginny.

"Glad to see you're not shacking-up." She said, by way of a morning greeting, "though seriously, I know you guys weren't doing anything last night."

Hermione smiled at her as she grabbed some toast and eggs and started to eat. The post owls arrived, a large barn owl dropped down in front of Ginny, carrying the newest addition of Witch Weekly. Both girls passed the breakfast reading it eagerly, finding several feminine spells that could be used on Ron to great effect. All to soon, the warning bell rang and Hermione headed off to Charms.

She purposely arrived there in the nick of time so as to not have to talk to Ron.

"Hello," greeted miniscule professor Flitwick from atop his books, "I would first like to welcome, the new students from Beauxbatons who will be joining us for the remainder of the school year. And now would you all split into pairs and collect one of these balloons. You will be practicing the deflating charm today. Remember to be careful, if you deflate them to quickly they will explode."

Ron immediately started toward Hermione but she pretended not to notice and quickly walked toward Auraline.

"Hello," she greeted her. Walking over to a set of desks, balloon in hand, "How are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"Eet is wonderful. Eet is much more welcoming than I assumed and zee grounds are very large."

Hermione smiled and they both set to work attempting to deflate the balloon without popping it. By the end of the lesson, they had reduced six balloons to the appropriate size, and had earned ten points each to Gryffindor and Beauxbatons. When the bell rang Ron hurried over to Hermione, as she walked to Transfiguration. He stopped in front of her blocking her way.

"Please talk to me!" he pleaded, a desperate look in his eyes, "I'm really sorry." She pushed past him and into the transfiguration classroom.

Standing in front of the class was a tall, dark haired man in navy blue robes. "'Ello I am Professor Baudelaire, your new Transfiguration teacher." He said in a light French accent, to the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs assembled. "I wecome you all, please take a seat, vile I pass out zees mice. Ven you get yours please attempt to age zem, zlowly" The students all rushed to get seats near their friends, and Hermione took hers with Harry on one side and the wall on the other.

Ron sat on the other side of Harry and spent the entire class period attempting to talk to her with out the new teacher noticing, which resulted in him being the only one assigned homework.

When they left and hour and a half later Ron was still furiously attempting to make amends.

Hermione finally snapped as they were walking to the greenhouses after lunch, "Ron!" she shouted, rounding on him halfway down the lawn, "I haven't forgiven you, I may at some point in the future, but right now I'm just trying to get over it! So leave me alone!"

Ron stared at her, "Get over what?" he asked thickly, hiding his glee that she had finally responded to her.

"Get over the fact that you, my friend for seven years, my boyfriend and brother of my best fried cheated on me!" she shouted, red in the face. "The fact that you lied to me went behind my back and snogged that little Brown slut in the middle of the garden!"

He looked at her in shock, "I said I was sorry, Merlin, can't you just let things go!" he retaliated, advancing, looking irate.

" Ron, I can't just." Her yell was cut off when her crushed his lips onto hers.

She backed away, slapping him across the face and turning to run back to her common room, crying her eyes out once again.

**I hope it's good. My brain has completely stopped working, I've been writing for over 15 hours straight, and it is like 8 in the morning here. Apparently a mixture of Diet Coke and Chocolate covered espresso beans fuels my creativity**, **also at around five in the morning the chocolate-coated ones were becoming to sweet so I grabbed a bag of regular coffee beans and commenced eating them, like any normal person would. Wow, I am strange. **

**GothGirl3030: Thank you so much. There are two more chapters I have planned; I can't wait until I get to post them. I've already written them, but I need to write the ones in between.**

**CrunchyMunchers: Thank you! I hope this is soon enough for you. Wow, over ten thousand words and three chapters all typed and uploaded in one day. I think this might be a record. I know it is for me! I seriously need to sleep now but I keep getting ideas. **

**Hallifer777: Don't cry, Here it is **

**LadyBookworm80: Sure, I wasn't sure if it would work, the link is now up on my profile.**

**Ariah23: Never fear, there will be drama with Alexander coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter made me so mad to write, WHY, Oh gods of fanfiction! WHY Must I wait to make Draco intelligent? I promise that he will realize it soon. Lots of protective Draco in this chapter**

When Hermione arrived, the common room was empty; she rushed up stairs and threw herself onto her bed. She lay there curled around a pillow for a minute, then heard a loud clanking, followed by a swear and foot steps coming from down stairs. Seconds later Draco came bursting into her room; he saw her and was instantly at her side. He lifted her to his lap and held her close, just like he had the previous night.

"Sh, sh, sh." He cooed, stroking her hair softly with his fingers as she cried into him once again. After she calmed down she looked up at him wondering.

"What are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

"I believe I am comforting a girl whose been crying her eyes out but please tell me if I'm mistaken." He said in a desperate attempt to make her smile.

She just continued to look at him confused, " I know, but how did you know I'd be up here? You've got classes to."

"I forgot my book." He lied; truthfully he didn't know how he knew. He just felt a sudden urge to come to the common room, and then had heard her crying.

"Oh." She said shortly and snuggled closer to him.

"So what's happened?" He asked, enveloping her in his arms.

"Ron kept trying to apologize and when I wouldn't listen," she choked up tearfully, "he g-grabbed me and k-kissed me." She felt Draco straighten up and attempt to stand.

"I'm going to kill that bloody bastard!" he said, removing her from his lap and rising from the bed. Hermione grabbed onto his hand and held him fast.

"Draco, no." she said tearfully, perfectly aware that Draco was completely capable of destroying Ron. "Don't."

He turned back to see her eyes renew their crying. He sat quickly back down and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. He pulled her close again and rocked her slowly until she calmed down. "It's alright."

An hour later and she had finally calmed down. "I think this might be the first time I've skipped class." She said with a small smile.

"Good," Draco glad to see she was better, "Otherwise you would've been perfect."

Hermione giggle softly and leaned against him. "Thank you Draco." He soon left her so that she could fix her now thoroughly disgruntled appearance and met her in the common room a few minutes before Arithmancy.

They walked down together and took seats in the back of the class. Soon the rest of the class filed in and Alexander found his way next to Hermione.

"Ello Hermione." He said taking his seat; completely oblivious to the glares he was receiving from Draco. "'Ow are you?"

"I'm fine" she lied flawlessly, smiling at the tall Bulgarian. "I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the ball."

"I know I would 'ave enjoyed it more iv you ver zare." He shamelessly flirted. Much to Draco's disgust, Hermione didn't notice and moments later Professor Vector entered and began teaching. Hermione greatly enjoyed the lesson, relishing in the absence of Ron as well as the presence of two fellow lovers of Arithmancy in Draco and Alexander, previously she had had to do her work alone as no one found it enjoyable like her. Working together they finished the work in the nick of time and thankfully averted any chance of homework for that night.

Alexander kissed Hermione's hand once more as he left while Draco gathered up their books and grit his teeth.

"Do you want to me to get dinner from the kitchens?" asked Draco, correctly deciphering her worried look as they winded their way to the Great Hall.

She smiled at him thankfully. "Thank you." She said, " Can I meet you there? I need to get a book from the library.

"I'll walk with you." He volunteered and they both changed course for the library. When they arrived it was mostly deserted, considering almost everybody would be at dinner. She set purposefully off for a dark musty corner, climbed up a precariously fragile ladder.

"I've been meaning to check this book out for ages." She said as she neared the top and reached up for the old, dusty book, "It's about a certain set of runes found in the Great Pyramid of Chufa, they were different from the others…"

Right as she lifted her other hand off the ladder to remove the book, a young boy of about twelve came running into their corner, jostling the ladder violently. She fell backwards, toppling down toward the ground. Quick as lightning Draco shot up and caught her in his arms. He spun around, her still in his arms, looking livid and shouted that the boy, "Look what you did!" he snarled setting her down and advancing on him, wand raised. "She could have been hurt! She could have been killed!" He had the second year backed into a corner when Hermione's voice brought him back to reality.

"Draco!" she yelled hurrying toward him, " calm down!"

"Calm down!" he yelled turning toward her but never lowering his wand toward the boy, "He could have hurt you!"

"Draco," pleaded, placing her hand on his in an attempt to make him lower his wand, "It was an accident."

The minute her hand touched his skin, the fury coursing through his body lessened. He lowered his wand but still glared at the boy. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you to go to her office." He squeaked, staring frightfully at Draco's still clutched wand.

"Thanks," said Hermione kindly, trying to calm his panic. "Draco, let him go." Draco put away his wand and the boy bolted out the door. "What's wrong with you?" she asked Draco furiously as she started to pick up her fallen books. "Why did you do that!"  
>Draco looked at her, surprised. "I was trying to protect you!" he said, confused why she was angry.<p>

"Protect me from what?" she asked outraged, " from a little boy how accidentally bumped me? He didn't mean to Draco, it was an accident!" she said, stuffing her new book into her bag and heading to the door. "Come on, let's just go."

"I'm sorry." Said Draco, walking toward her, "I really am." His actions made less and less sense as he thought back on them, why had he over reacted? It wasn't the boy's fault.

"It's okay." She said, smiling at him slightly to show her forgiveness, his heart soared. "I wonder what professor McGonagall wants?" she said, curiously.

"Who knows?" he said, as they reached the marble staircases. When they entered her office they were surprised to see Madame Maxime and her heads, as well as professor Tsankov.

"Good afternoon" greeted Professor McGonagall. "As soon as the Durmstrang students arrive we will begin, please take a seat." They walked over to two vacant seats next to the Beauxbatons heads, Lorraine Roux, a tall, bespectacled girl with curly blonde hair and a genteel manor, and Timothée Durand, a thick set, muscular boy who was captain of the Beauxbatons quidditch team where he played beater. Mere moments after they sat down, Alexander entered, accompanied by a girl named Catherine with chocolate brown hair and a freckled complection. "Ah, now that everyone is here let's begin. First of all I would like to thank Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy for their splendid job with the welcome ball." They all applauded and Alexander winked at her, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Secondly I would like to announce a new treat for you, and all of the students. There will be a Masque ball on Halloween." All six students looked at each other excitedly. "We will be assigning all of the details to you six, please arrange times to get together and plan. Also, as Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger will remember from the Yule Ball a few years ago, you will be doing an opening dance with each other at the beginning of the ceremony. I will be coordinating a lesson shortly. I suggest you make a Hogsmeade date soon."

The rest of the meeting was spent ironing out details of the coming weeks as well as some preliminary planning for the ball. An hour later and they were finally dismissed. Hermione was hading toward the door when Alexander walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked smoothly, placing his hand on her shoulder lightly.

Hermione turned toward Draco, "I'll see you in the common room," she said sweetly. Draco nodded, trying to stop himself from ripping her away from him.

"Hi," he said, walking closer to her and leading her into a side corridor, "I'm very sorry vor vat your boyvriend did." He said smiling sadly at her.

"Thank you" she responded, a small smile playing on her lips. "It's just such a shock, and he was the only guy I ever really dated." She said, attempting to push a curl out of her face and smiled up at him.

"Iv you need anything, please, just ask." He said, raising his hand and gently removing the troublesome curl. "I cannot imagine what kind ov man could 'urt such a beautiful girl." He said as she blushed innocently, completely oblivious to the fact that he was now only a few inches away from her.

Her face flushed as she continued, " I cannot vait for zee ball." He said then picked up her hand and gave her his customary kiss. "Good bye." He said before departing to the Durmstrang Head dorms.

Hermione made her way back to the common room feeling dazed and excited. When she arrived she was surprised to find Draco setting up a dinner on the coffee table.

"Hello." He said, putting the finishing touches on the plates and sitting down. "I knew you didn't eat and I was hungry so I brought some back up."

"Thank you." She said sitting down across from him and eating. "I'm sorry I've been so… you know"

He looked down at her, "You've got nothing to be sorry for." He said so fiercely, almost frightening her.

She looked at him, warily, "Draco, are you alright?" she asked, standing up and walking slowly toward him.

In truth he wasn't all right, he was staring at her, his eyes black as night staring enthralled at her. She looked so, perfect. Her long honeyed curly hair, her warm, soft skin, and her rich, loving chocolate eyes. It took all the self-control in his body not to grab her and start kissing her right then. He blinked hurriedly to try and make the image of them in his mind go away.

"I'm fine." He said, backing away from her, knowing his self control could not stand being so close to her, even now her sweet scent of raspberries and roses was washing over him like a blissful fog. "I'm just going to get some sleep." He ran upstairs to his dorm leaving her, confused and slightly hurt in their common room. She sat down in his recently vacated seat.

xxxxxx

Draco sat on his bed, trying to make sense of all his emotions. How could she look so beautiful? How could she be so perfect? How could this be happening? He slammed his head against his bedpost, frustrated at everything. Could she be his? No, it was impossible, she's a m… he couldn't even say that word. There's no way she could be. But then why? Why did he feel this way when he saw her? Why did he think about her all the time? Why was Hermione Granger, muggleborn, friend of the she-weasel and the boy-who-just-wouldn't-freaking-die, his mate.

**Tada, short chapter but important! Also oh my god! 3000+ hits! I love you guys.**

** 3 Rachina**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lots of Protective Draco in this chapter. **

Draco was lying on his bed, his arm curled around someone's stomach. Her curly sweet smelling brown hair tickling his face and her back molded perfectly against his chest. She was turning toward him…

"Draco!" a voice rang through his wonderful dream, "wake up! Class starts in five minutes!" he crawled groggily out of his bed and charmed his clothes on, fixing his rumpled hair as he did so. Stepping onto his trainers her walked down stairs to find a disgruntled Hermione waiting for him at the bottom of his steps holding a muffin out for him. "Hey"

"Hey" he replied, taking the muffin and following her out of the room. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

She looked at him sympathetically, "It's okay, we all have times like that." She said smiling up at him, his heart melted. They walked down to Defense against the Dark Arts together, wondering whom the teacher would be. They'd had a sub until the visitors came and a new teacher had undoubtedly arrived. They reached the class last, which was becoming a bad habit with them, and the only two seats open were next to Ron and Harry. Draco walked first and sat right next to the one wizard he hated most at this time, protecting his mate from him.

Hermione looked relieved as she took her seats, Ron looked furious. He'd risen and had just opened his mouth to say something when a tall, regal looking woman with long black hair and deep blue robes entered through the office door.

"Yes Mr." she checked the roster in her hands, "Weasley. Is there something you would like to share with the class?" she asked in a clipped French accent that showed she was not a force to be reckoned with.

"No Ma'am." He said meekly, sitting down and glaring at Malfoy, who had an immensely satisfied smirk on his face.

"Good. No if we may get on with the class." She walked up to the front of the room. "I am Professor Charter. I will be your N.E.W.T. Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Today we will be reviewing dueling. As you are all mature, responsible young adults, I expect you to behave appropriately. No unforgivable curses, no lethal curses and no curses that will permanently damage one another. I will select you in pairs to come in front of the class, you will duel and I will critic you and instruct you in ways you can improve." The class looked excited at the prospect of some real action, after the war, everyone was ready to engage in some fun combat. "Mr. Zabini, would you please come up here along with," she looked back down at her list. "Miss Brown. If I see any dishonorable conduct you will be given detention."

The duels commenced, each getting critiqued and no one sustaining any serious injuries. Neville cast an excellent bat-bogey hex on Theodore Nott that resulted in him being awarded ten points to Gryffindor and soon it was Hermione's turn.

Draco was deeply relieved when she was partnered with Potter, knowing full well that the scar-headed nitwit wouldn't hurt his best friend if his life depended on it. As Draco expected Hermione won the duel with a well-placed stunner. Soon almost all of the class had dueled.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley please come forward." Draco grinned maliciously as the ginger rose to his feet and joined him in front of the class, he was going to make him pay, whatever the cost. "One, Two, Three."

Draco moved first, "Langlock!" he shouted. Ron grabbed at his throat, his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. "Furunculous" large boils sprouted up across the boy's already spotty skin. "Densaugeo, Obscuro, Oppugno, Rictusempra, Levicorpus"__The blonde boy was casting spell after spell at the redhead, slowly backing him against the wall while inflicting as much pain and humiliation on him as possible. Ron didn't have time to recover before he was cast with more, "Tarantallegra, Colposros, Reducto, Petrificus Totalus." Eventually the other boy collapsed under the sheer number of the spells he'd received but Draco didn't stop.

Professor Charter was attempting to stop him but no one could even get close to the angry veela and stunners seemed to be bouncing off him. Hermione ran forward, grabbing his wand hand in her gentle but strong grip. "Draco!" she shouted. "Stop, you're going to kill him!"

"Good." He glowered, raising his wand again.

Hermione held fast to his wand hand, her touch brought him back to his sense and he stopped cursing the other boy for long enough to let the teacher go and help him.

"Class Dismissed!" she cried to the room at large, everyone quickly escaped, still fearful of the enraged Slytherin. "You. Come with me." She said pointing at Draco, summoning a house elf to take Ron to the infirmary. "You too Miss Granger." She said leading them along, Draco refusing to release her hand.

She took them to Professor McGonagall's office and led them inside. The headmistress was sitting at her desk, reading some papers idly when they entered.

"Yes." She said surprised to see her two best students being escorted by a teacher.

"Mr. Malfoy, please explain to Professor McGonagall the events that transpired in my class this morning." She said in a dangerously cool voice.

Draco looked at his headmistress unapologetically and stated. "We were practicing dueling and I completed the assignment with Weasley. I do not see why this is a problem."

"You attacked him while he was unconscious!" the new professor shrieked. "You cast over ten spells on him before he could retaliate and continued even after he had lost."

"Is this true?" asked Professor McGonagall furiously.

"Yes, professor, but I believe the object of this assignment was to win the duel. I was merely trying to..."

"Enough. This is despicable behavior Mr. Malfoy, especially for a head boy. I can't imagine what caused you to behave so rashly."

"He hurt Hermione." He growled, his already black eyes darkening still. "He's deserved to suffer."

All three people in the room stared at him. Hermione spoke first, "Draco, you need to calm down!" she yelled. Draco turned to her and ensconced her in his arms, whispering into her ear. The professors watched this interaction with looks of shock on their faces. Hermione attempted to wriggle free of Draco's grasp and in a minute he reluctantly released her but refused to leave her side.

"Why is Miss Granger here?" asked McGonagall, still getting over the fact the previously mudblood hating deatheater was not only defending Hermione but refusing to let her go. "I do not see what she has done wrong."

"That is the strange part. She was the one who made Mr. Malfoy stop, none of our spells stuck and then she touched him and he suddenly calmed down."

"Miss Granger, you may go. I need to speak with Mr. Malfoy alone. Thank you." Hermione left and Draco followed her with his eyes until she was well past the door. "Ughm," The headmistress coughed, "Mr. Malfoy." he turned back to face her, sadness etched onto his face at her absence. "You are part Veela, correct?" Professor Charter gasped and stared at the Head boy.

"Yes Ma'am." He said stiffly.

"Do you know who your mate is?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Does she?"  
>"No"<p>

"You may go, please attempt to control your instincts." He nodded.

As he was leaving she called after him, "Mr. Malfoy." He turned, "Good luck." She said. He nodded again and left the room, frantic to find Hermione.

He found her walking toward the Hospital wing, her face littered with conflicting emotions. "Hermione." He said softly, gently turning her toward him. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

She looked at him blinking tears away. "I don't know what to think Draco. One minute your sweet and nice and you act like you care about me, and the next you're threatening second years and cursing my friends. I thought you'd changed."

"I have! I'm so sorry!" he cried, attempting to get closer to her but she kept backing away.

"Apparently not!" she yelled, angry tears sparkling in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. He reached forward to brush them away but she slapped his hand back. "Keep away from me Malfoy!" she yelled, running off toward the infirmary. He felt his heart split open in his chest, she hated him.

Hermione entered the hospital wing with tears streaming down her face; she reached into her pocket for a handkerchief and pulled out a soft silk green one. She renewed her sobbing and went to sit next to Ron who was still unconscious. The minute she sat down, the warning bell rang and she had to run off toward History of Magic. When she arrived Alexander was sitting there, saving a seat for her.

"'Ermione. Are you alright?" he asked concernedly, as she sat down.

She nodded half-heartedly then shook her head.

"Vat's wrong?" he asked, tracing light patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Ez eet your Veasley again?" he asked scowling

"No, it's Draco. One minute he's nice and sweet and comforting and the next minute he's torturing Ron in the middle of our class. Why can't anything make sense anymore?" she cried in frustration. Alexander opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Professor Binn's entering the class through the blackboard. The class was exceptionally boring, as always and most of the students were asleep within twenty minutes. Hermione drifted off, leaning her head on Alexander's shoulders and all to soon she was being shaken awake for lunch. "Sorry." She said, looking up blushing. Alexander was smiling at her cheekily.

"No problem." He said helping her to her feet. They left for the Great Hall together. "See you tonight." He said as the reached the Hall, when she looked puzzled he clarified, "Astronomy."

"Oh, right." She said blushing furiously. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Harry and Ginny, both stared at her questioningly as she loaded up her plate with chips and chicken. "What?" she asked them incredulously.

"Would you care to explain why Malfoy went psycho during class?" asked Harry in the slow tone one used with invalids.

"Don't mock me Harry." She said irritated, "I don't know. He just had an issue." She said, circumventing the topic.

"That doesn't explain why none of the spells worked on him and you touching him made him stop." They pressed on.

"I was reading this book," they both groaned, "Anyways, I was reading this book and it said that sometimes a wizard can have a great surge of power that can make them temporarily invincible to mild offensive magic." She lied, counting on their assumption of her knowledge to get them to drop the subject. It worked.

"Okay." Said Ginny, "Are you coming with us to see him later?" she asked, worried about her response.

"You don't know what he did, do you?" she asked, looking at them skeptically.

"You mean apart from being a cheating bastard?" asked Ginny, as Harry scowled at her insults of his best friend.

"Yes. He kept trying to apologize…"

"Well you should have let him." Outburst Harry without thinking.

"I wouldn't listen to him right away." Hermione continues, ignoring the interruption. "So he grabbed me and kissed me against my will." She finished quietly.

Their reactions were identical, a mixture of shock and fury.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry, "Is that why you didn't come to Herbology?"

She nodded silently as Ginny growled in sympathy. "I know that's wrong, but what Malfoy did is still worse." She said finally. "Do you know why he did it?"

"No." Hermione said, "I mean, we kind of friends know but…"

Harry stared at her like she'd just expressed a wish to marry the giant squid. "Since when are you and Malfoy friends?" he yelled spitting out the name of the Slytherin like a deadly poison.

"Well," she said, suddenly defensive, "He's not horrible to me anymore, and he helps with homework." She half-lied, silently pleading Ginny not to speak.

Harry was convinced by these justifications and they dropped the subject.

"The first quidditch games on Saturday." Said Ginny excitedly, obviously changing the subject toward less dangerous waters, "Gryffindor versus Beauxbatons."

"That's great." Hermione said impassively before zoning out for the remainder for the lunch. Hermione and Harry soon left for Charms as Ginny headed off toward Care of Magical Creatures. They arrived in the spacious room to find each desk had a mirror atop it.

The rest of the class filed in, including to Hermione's displeasure, Malfoy who luckily didn't get a seat near her, and Professor Flitwick began. "Today we will be learning dimensional refractor charms. These are very complex and difficult spells that will most likely come up in your N.E.W.T.'s. We will only be practicing the most basic version today. The dimensional refractor charm is a spell that can be used to transport an image of oneself through an object to another person with a matching object. Rather like those, what do you call them? Tell phones? Muggles use. We will be using mirrors today because they already collect an image and so it will be easier for the image to transfer. Please turn to page, two hundred and seven and read the chapter on transfer charms. When pairs of you finish I will ask you to attempt the charm, remember when you do so to concentrate fully on the person you are transferring to, if your mind strays you can send your message to the wrong person or worse."

For the next ten minutes or so the room was full of the sounds of turning pages and idle fidgeting. As expected, Hermione finished reading first and was soon followed by Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, could you please stand on opposite ends of the room. Thank you. Now on the count of three say Dimensio Feroculos while concentrating fully on your partner." Malfoy focused on her with such intensity he was surprise she couldn't feel his gaze. 'One, Two, Three."

"Dimensio Feroculos" the both said in unison. All at once there was a blinding flash in both their mirrors and each appeared in the others. Flitwick walked over to Hermione.

"Well done, you've done it." He congratulated. "You may keep the mirrors if you like." He said then hurried off to help Neville. Hermione and Malfoy retook their seats, Hermione glaring at the Malfoy in her frame, Draco staring at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry.' He said again, hopefully. " Can I come and talk to you?"

"No," she replied childishly, but did not put away the mirror, "I just don't know what to think anymore."

"What do you want to think?" he asked, sadly.

"I just want Ron to go back to the way he was before, and I want you to be the nice sweet guy you were a few days go, no the aggressive monster you were today."

He looked like he'd been stabbed in the chest; she thought he was a monster. How. "I'm sorry." He said for the umpteenth time, "I just wanted to protect you."

"Why though?" she asked frustrated. "Why do you want to protect me, you hated me."

"I never hated you." He said softly, looking at her beautiful face. "I told you, I can't bear the thought of anyone hurting you." She looked at him, stunned slightly by the sincerity in his voice.

"Okay." She said, more softly still. "Just promise me Draco, that you'll stop hurting people to defend me." She pleaded.

He nodded slowly, knowing that if she needed his protection he wouldn't hesitate break this promise. After class was over Hermione headed over to Muggle studies glad to finally have a class away from any drama.

When she returned to her common room, laden down with her homework she saw Draco sitting on the couch, staring at the door expectantly.

** "**Hello" She said slowly, looking at the blonde haired boy with concern, "Are you alright?" she asked. He was staring at her, his eyes roving every inch of her, as if they were attempting to memorize every molecule of her existence. He looked at her eyes, and saw the concern mixed with fear in them.

"Sorry, zoned out he." He said, standing to help her with her load. "What's all this?" he asked, carrying the heavy bag over to the couch and sitting down.

"My muggle studies homework." She said, sitting down next to him and removing her things, "I need to research automobiles and build a miniature one, no magic." She groaned leaning back onto the cushions. "At least we've got this period free. I love astronomy." She said.

"Yeah, it makes you feel free doesn't it, being out there with the stars." She turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah."

A quarter to eleven they were reaching the top of the astronomy tower. Hermione saw Alexander waiting at on of the telescopes in the shadowed portion of the tower; she walked over to him and set up her equipment.

"Hello." He said slowly, placing his hands over hers and helping her mount her lines in the chilly wind.

"Hello." She replied breathlessly. "How are you?" she asked, turning to face him and finding him only inches away. Though Hermione couldn't see it, Draco was gripping his telescope so hard the glass had started to crack.

"Vonderful." He said, leaning in slightly before turning back to his papers. "Zee stars are almost are beautiful az you." He said, smiling at her reddening cheeks.

The rest of the lesson was passed in furtive notes between the partners as well as icy glares from a certain Slytherin that neither noticed. When class was dismissed the Bulgarian purposely held Hermione back, attempting to get her alone

He looked at her deeply, holding her there with his eyes. "I vas vondering, " he said uncharacteristically shyly, "Iv you vould like to go to zee Halloween Masque, wiz me?"

**Cliffhanger! Well I hope you like it. I will update no later than next weekend, and Happy New Year!**

**m0ckingbird77: Thank you for reviewing, I don't plan on anyone dying but you never know. **

**Hallifer777: Thanks; I've found there are two Draco veela stories, ones with him a horny jerk and ones with him a sweet guy who will do anything to make her happy. **

**anna0728: Thank you!**

**alexis24842: Yeah Draco's thick but now… I love writing him as the little puppy-loving boy. It's so cute. **

**Darknessxinxyourxheart: Thank you for reviewing, yeah I was concerned about the amount she cried but I needed to give Draco a reason to comfort her, which I'm pretty sure he enjoyed, haha.**

**CherryBlossom7w7: Thank you for reviewing and no, in the books they are both co-ed. That's just another thing they messed up in the movies**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter: Draco attacked Ron, who is now in the hospital wing, He is becoming completely obsessed with her, she doesn't notice as was just asked to the ball by Alexander Krum.**

"You want to go the ball with me?" she asked confused and touched, the golden red light from the torches casting a mysterious light across her face, "Why?"

"Because you are beautiful 'ermione." He said, leaning toward her. "Vill you?"

"Yes." She said breathlessly and shyly, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

Meanwhile in the Head's common room, Draco was in a fury, he was raging around his room, breaking everything in his reach, when he ran out of objects he began repairing them just to destroy them again.

After a long kiss with Alexander, Hermione left the tower, frightened of being found out of bed at these late hours. Alexander remained on the tower for a few minutes after her departure, blessing his good fortune. Not only was he getting an absolutely gorgeous date to the ball, he just won forty galleons off his brother who swore there was no way he could ever get any girl he dated. Plus, who knows, she might be good in bed. He thought as he returned to the Durmstrang Head Dorms alone.

When Hermione returned to the Head Dorm to find the common room completely empty, very uncharacteristically, she headed off to bed without pausing to complete next weeks homework and was soon fast asleep in her bed.

The next morning found Hermione in the advanced potions classroom. Ron had finally recovered and was present but made no attempt at conversing with her. After being paired up, Hermione got Alexander, much to Draco's displeasure; they began to prepare an Aksexasti Fotia Potion.

Slughorn was walking about the students criticizing and instructing as he did so when he reached Harry and Ron's, "Harry m'boy." He said, clapping his favorite pupil on the back, "What've you done?" he asked staring into his cauldron, which was filled with a hissing, smoking lemon yellow potion, instead of the softly simmering golden orange it was supposed to be at this stage. "Did you not add the halifotian grains with the ayesol petals?"

Harry shook his head while furiously attempting to repair his potion, "Well m'boy, it seems you've almost lost your touch." He said disappointedly. Harry had not succeeded in finding an improved copy of the NEWT potions book, though not for lack of trying, and was consequently doing much worse in potions that he had in the sixth year. "Ah well." He said sadly, setting off to help the other students.

Alexander got up to get more lionfish venom, brush Hermione's back with his hand as he did so. Draco glared at him, willing himself not to attack, how dare that worthless son of a bitch touch his Hermione, he was gripping his essence of Erumpent horn so tightly in his hand the bottle shattered. Instantaneously everything around him exploded. He threw himself across the desk, instinctively sheltering his mate from the flying debris.

When commotions died down Draco slowly removed himself from Hermione, detesting the feeling of her body leaving his side. They stood up and looked around. The class was all on its feet now, some were sporting minor cuts and scrapes but it appeared all had the sense to get out of harms way enough to avoid any major injuries. Slughorn puffed out his large chest impressively and walked forward to survey the damage, "What do we have here?" he asked, bustling over to where Draco had been working with Blaise Zabini. He picked up the shattered remains of the beaker with a pair of forceps. "Ah." He said knowledgably, looking up. "Class, dismissed, those with injuries please go up to hospital wing, if you were hit with any potion please come up to the front so I can sort you out, Mr. Malfoy would you please remain as well." The class slowly dispersed, those whom were splattered remaining behind. Hermione walked out with Harry, Ron had been splattered and was waiting for Slughorn.

"Harry." She said turning toward him, "What does Ginny have next?"

"Free period. Why?"

"Nothing," she said, starting off toward the Gryffindor tower, "I just want to talk to her."

"Okay."

After Slughorn had administered a Frigus potion to the students he turned toward Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy." He said, gesturing toward an unbroken stool, Draco sat down looking nervous. "I am aware of your, predicament." He said, pausing slightly. "And I understand that this was not you fault, however. You need to learn how to keep your instincts in check." He said.

Draco leapt up, "He was touching her!" he shouted.

"I am well aware of that fact." He said, placing a hand on his head boy's shoulder and sitting him back down. "However, that is no reason to blow up a classroom. You need to control your self. It will come in time. Now, please come back here tonight at eight for detention, you will be cleaning up this mess. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." He said, smiling sadly at the irritated veela boy.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to see Ginny sitting in one of the red chairs by the fireplace.

"Ginny!" she squealed, running toward "You're never going to believe this!"

"What?" she said getting up from her seat and staring at her friend.

"Come here." She said, dragging Ginny behind her, "I'll tell you in private"

"Okay." She said, confused by her friends antics. They reached the heads dorm Hermione pulled her upstairs.

"Alexander asked me!" she squealed excitedly. "To the ball!"

"What!" Ginny yelled. "That's awesome!"

"I couldn't believe it! I'm so excited!"

"What are you going as?" asked Ginny, immediately setting to work and grabbing a copy of witch weekly lying beside her. They spent the rest of their free period laughing and talking then walked down together for lunch.

Luna came over as Ron and Harry joined them at the Gryffindor table. "Hello." She said in her dreamy far-off voice.

"Hello, Luna." They all greeted. "What's up?"

"Neville just asked me to the ball." She said nonchalantly, picking up a chip off Hermione's plate.

"That's great!" said Hermione, grinning at the Ravenclaw girl.

"Thanks!" she grinned back, taking a seat and immediately starting to discuss dresses with Ginny and Hermione

Hermione returned to the common room that night to find Draco returning to from detention.

"Hey." She said, sitting down with a heave volume on her lap.

"Hey." He said from across the coffee table. The evening passed, Hermione reading silently, Draco sitting, unobserved across from her, watching her read, occasionally pausing to turn one of the large dusty pages.

The days passed uneventfully, slowly turning into weeks and soon the Ball was upon them.

"Hey." Said Ginny, letting herself into Heads Dorm at eight on the thirty-first of October. "So what's your costume?"

"Here!" she said, lifting the dress up for her friend to see, Ginny had borrowed a dress of Luna's for the ball and hadn't gone shopping with Hermione.

"That's great!"

"Thanks." Said Hermione, resuming calming her curly tresses with her wand, "What's yours?"

Ginny lifted a dress from behind her. The calm blue silk glided over her hand like water, and the glittering gold mask beautifully revealed the antique Egyptian feel.

Hermione slipped into her dress and gently placed the mask onto her face, leaving her curls down tonight; she slipped on her heels and walked out, closely following Ginny.

They reached the entrance hall and found it already packed with students, searching the crowd from atop the marble staircases Hermione scanned the room in search of Alexander.

Draco was looking up at the staircases when she arrived. His breath caught in his throat and it took all the will in his body not to run to her. She was an angel, her long amber curls hung free and gleaming among the folds of white silk and lace. Her warm chocolate eyes, glowing through the snowy mask. His divine moment came to a crashing stop as a certain Bulgarian head boy came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He glared, his clenched fingers cutting into his palm.

" Ello, ermione." Said Alexander sleekly, guiding her down the stairs into the entrance hall.

"Hello." She said, walking over to Harry Ron and Ginny, Ron was alone, due impart to the fact that Lavender had seen his attempted kiss with Hermione.

"Hey." They greeted, Ron glaring at Alexander.

"Would everyone please come into the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall called out to the room, the Heads all going over to the door. "You six will be leading the ball. So please don't make fools of yourselves."

They partnered up, Draco's heart soaring as he placed his hand on Hermione's waist. They entered the Great Hall and Hermione looked around in awe. You've never been to a costume ball if you haven't been to a wizarding costume ball. Surrounding them were hundreds of people dressed in the most unimaginable dress robes ever. Many that would have been physically impossible to wear if it hadn't been for magic.

They reached the center of the dance floor and Draco turned to face her. Her gorgeous face only about a foot from his, her sweet vanilla scent pouring over him. The music started and he put is hands on her tiny soft waist, the dance was pure heaven, holding her, her perfection only inches from him. Soon his reverie was broken however, the music stopped and Alexander came up to them, cutting in and taking Hermione away from him. Draco dragged himself away from her and over to the bar where Blaise Zabini was chatting up a pretty Beauxbatons girl.

"Hey mate." He said, unceremoniously taking a seat next to him. And sneering at the Beauxbatons girl who took one look at him and turned to leave.

"I'll zee you later zen." She said, walking beck onto the dance floor.

"What was that for?' asked Blaise, slightly annoyed at his friends antics.

He followed Draco's burning glare onto the dance floor and his eyes soon fell on Hermione and Alexander, dancing very close indeed, with Alexander's hands slipping dangerously low.

"Tough break man." He said unfeelingly, getting two firewhiskey from the bar and shoving one into the blonde's hand.

"If he hurts her, I'll kill him." Draco growled, clutching the drink almost to its shattering point in his hand.

"And I'll help you." He said truthfully. Blaise had known about Draco being a veela since first year and had helped him get through all the problems it had brought, but this was one he couldn't solve.

"Thanks." He said grudgingly sipping the drink and looking away. "So, who was that?" he asked

"I don't know, some girl from Beauxbatons I guess.' He said noncommittally. "You know I don't like commitment, thought she might be a good time though."

Draco smirked at his best friend, he might be called the Slytherin sex god but it was really Blaise who should get the award. He'd dated more girls than Hogwarts had to offer.

After half an hour, Hermione finally had to quit dancing with Alexander and they slowly walked over to where Ginny and Harry were standing.

"Hey." She said, as Alexander went off to get drinks.

"Luna and Neville look like they're enjoying themselves." Said Ginny, gesturing toward their friends. Neville was grinning as Luna, bedecked in a fiery phoenix dress complete with flickering sparks on her mask, was twirling around him.

"Yeah, I'm so glad they're together." She said smiling.

"Where's Alexander?" asked Harry, looking around the Hall.

"I don't know." Hermione said, looking around as well, the Durmstrang boy was nowhere to be found. "I'll go look for him. You two have fun." She said walking off toward the Entrance Hall.

Draco, saw her leaving and quickly followed suit, keeping a far enough distance to avoid detection.

As Hermione entered the Hall she heard loud shouts and what sounded like spells. She rushed up the marble stairs, and ran to the second floor corridor. Standing in front of her were Ron and Alexander, wands out, standing ten feet apart and looking livid. Hermione stood there, unseen by either of them, shocked and transfixed.

**By the way, aksexasti fotia means unforgettable fire in Greek. I love dead languages! I didn't want to do transition it like that but I had the Ball in my mind all week and it wouldn't go away and was blocking all the other ideas from reaching my brain. Curse you brain crack! I am really disappointed by this chapter; it was not at all like I wanted it to be, way too quick and not good. Sorry! I'm trying to write this while also writing my novel so it's going rather poorly. But I hope you liked the ending. Also since I doubt anyone reads these AN's could you all put the word pineapple in your comments so I can see how man people actually do. Sorry it's late, my dog chewed through my Internet cable so I've been living Amish style all weekend, it is hell!And Sorry for another cliffy. I had to.**

**Hallifer777: Sorry! She said yes. But it all worked out!**

**Anna0728: Thanks!**

**CherryBlossom7w7; Soon, I promise, Hermione will know!**

**Alexis248: Don't worry; something will be done to Alexander, something very… amusing. **

**Missmollymundt: I know, I hate doing cliffies but if I didn't the chapter would have been 6,000 words and the update wouldn't be till next week. **

**Merrri: firstly, thank you for reviewing. I think it would. I did it that way so it would work in my story but I debated a long time about that problem. If a veela was born on December 30th I guess they're screwed. Oh well. **

**Drarknessxinxyourxheart: Lol, I love writing protective Draco, he's s cute.**

**Sexyharrypotternerd: Thank you!**

**Alannalove1990: Thanks for the criticism. I really do find it helpful. I'm trying to be as canon as possible but that is obviously not possible when it is a non-canon pairing. Thanks for reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 14! Also, does anybody read my AN's?**

Hermione stood there in silence, watching the two boys slowly circle each other.

"You bloody arsehole! How can you just stand there, acting like you deserve her!" yelled Ron, shooting a stunner at Alexander.

He deflected it easily and continued to circle, "Please, you're lucky she stooped to you level, she deserves someone like me. Pederas grozen gyrbaw prokazhen!" Alexander fell back into Bulgarian in his anger, "Reducto!"

"Expeliarmus!"  
>"Stupefy!"<p>

Hermione ran forward. "Ron! Alexander! Sto…" just then both duelers cast their curses.

"Stupefy!" the beams of light hit the newly arrived Hermione, square in the chest a millisecond apart and she crumpled onto the floor.

A fury unknown to him ever before erupted out of Draco's chest; it spread though him like fire, burning away all rational thought. Before either of the other boys could take a step toward her he was by her side, covering her limp body with the great feathery wings that had erupted out of his back.

"Leave!" he growled, his gravelly voice dangerously low.

Ron advanced, wand raised then an instant later was blown backwards against a wall, his dress robes singed by they glowing ball of veela fire that had just hit him. Alexander instantly received the same treatment and soon Draco was alone in the corridor with Hermione. He gently picked her up in his arms, cradling her weak neck against his chest. He stood up, careful not to jostle her then ran, breakneck speed up the corridor toward the hospital wing.

He kicked open the infirmary door and it was blasted off its hinges, Madam Pomfrey stared at him open mouthed as he carried her toward the very back of the clinic and laid her on the furthest bed.

"Mr. Mal…"

He turned toward her his robes gone having fallen off in the sprint and white dress shirt hanging about him in tatters. "Help her!" he screamed, his face flushed with barely suppressed rage. She started toward him when the doors burst open again. Draco threw his body over his mates, shielding her from view in his wings. Professor McGonagall entered, looking flustered, followed closely by a puffing Slughorn who was levitating the fallen duelers in front of him.

Draco clutched Hermione closer, growling under his breath. "Mine."

Professor McGonagall stared at him, comprehension dawning in her eyes. "Poppy." She said warily, holding Slughorn back with an outstretched arm, "You'd better do as he asks, Veelas can be very aggressive when their mates are in danger. The boys can wait." Madam Pomfrey walked apprehensively toward the Slytherin who was still glaring at the visitors.

"Mine." He growled slowly rising and advancing toward the intruders, his voice lowering still.

Professor McGonagall looked at Slughorn and the two unconscious boys. "You should go." She said warily. Slughorn left quickly, and Draco returned to Hermione's side.

"Help her!" he shouted at the flustered nurse.

"What happened?" she asked, kneeling next to the girl.

"Stunners." He replied. "Two."

She looked up nervously. "She'll need rest, and I'll give her a potion."

"She'll be alright!" he questioned looking worried.

"Of course. She'll have to stay the night though. I'll get the draught." She puttered off and collected the bottle.

When she returned she found Draco sitting on the bed with Hermione cradled in his arms. She looked disdainfully at them be didn't comment, knowing that Draco couldn't be reasoned with when Hermione was hurt. He held out his hand expectantly and she placed the vial in his outstretched palm.

"Make sure she gets all of it." She said before exiting quickly to help the other boys.

Outside the infirmary, Ron and Alexander were laying on conjured up bed, looked after by McGonagall and Slughorn.

"Veela fire." Said McGonagall solemnly.

"We're lucky he's only part veela or they would be in serious trouble. As it is, Horace, could you check your stores and get me your most powerful burn remedy." The potions master nodded before hurrying off toward his dungeons.

"Minerva, would you help me a moment." She came forward and helped the nurse lift the boys onto their backs. Slughorn came puffing up the stairs a moment later, carrying a vial of thick white potion. After applying it liberally to the boys burns and bandaging them profusely, Madam Pomfrey reentered the infirmary to find Draco still holding Hermione.

The moment he heard the door open, Draco clutched his mate possessively with his snowy wings. He looked up at her, glaring at the intrusion.

"She needs to sleep." The matron said motherly, turning around to put the ointment away, speaking as she did so. "I'll get you when she…" she turned around to see Draco laying down in the bed, holding Hermione tightly to him, ensconced in his wings.

"No." he growled, clutching her tightly to his chest.

"Mr. Mall…"

"No! I will not abandon her!" he screamed.

"Fine." The nurse grudgingly accepted. Draco leapt up and shut the curtains surrounding their bed.

He lay back down on the bed and covered Hermione, shielding her from the world. Lying there, he kept vigil for the entire night, holding his mate tightly in his arms, cocooned in his wings, drinking in her warm, sweet scent.

**I know it's short but I hope that's okay. Lot's of actions though. Wow, the Bulgarians have a varied buffet of insults to choose from, Pederas grozen gyrbaw prokazhen means: an unsightly hunchbacked leper queer, here are some I found but didn't end up using: "Your mother sucks bears in the forest" (Mayka ti duha na mechki v gorata) and Let a hungry Carpathian long-haired she-wolf blow your d***, f***" (Gladna Karpatska valchitza s dalag kosam minet da ti prai deeba)**

**Slytherin Princess 1313: Thank you for reading my AN's! I'm so glad you like it!**

**Alannalove1990: She'll find out very soon! (Obviously)**

**Missmollymundt: I think you'll like this better actually; it will work out next chapter I promise!**

**Whatweareafreaidof: Umm…?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you again to all those who faved and reviewed! It means so much to me, truly! I'm SO SORRY about the lateness. My dog chewed through our Internet cable again so the only time I can write is a Starbucks. Sorry again. I am VERY happy to announce this: January Stats: For the month of 2012-01, there have been a total of 5,036 Hits and 1,001 Visitors to story: I Promise. I never thought that possible! Thank you so much, and now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Hermione awoke, slowly being dragged out of a clearly enchanted haze. Her body ached all over, but for some reason she felt oddly warm and safe. Her conscious returned fully but she refused to open her eyes, savoring the fleeting feeling of soft, comfort. Her back was resting on a warm, hard surface, the feeling of someone's loving arms, ensconcing her waist.

Her eye's jerked open and were immediately blinded by a white light shining down on her face. When her vision readjusted her eyes focused and saw, to her surprise, a canopy silky white feathers. She fell backwards in surprise, the strong arms holding her tightened protectively around her and she spun around and found herself nose to nose with a very worried Draco Malfoy.

She jolted backwards again but his arms held her in place.

Looking into his eyes she saw them filled with sorrow and black as coal. "Hermione." He said quickly, pulling her to him in one motion, one hand going to her neck, the other to the small of her back. "I'm so sorry!" he said, his face buried in her tumbling curls. "I'm so sorry!"

She leaned back again in shock and this time he let her retreat a few inches, enough to see her face. "What happened?" she asked, staring at the glistening silver tears of relief inching down his pale face. "Why are you…" realization dawned on her face and she looked at him in shock. "Am I…"

He nodded, his heart breaking as the tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him though glassy eyes, then remembered her readings, "What happened? Why did you transform?"

It was his turn to act surprised. "Do you remember anything?" he asked worriedly, reaching up a hand to wipe away her tears.

"I remember the Ball, and I remember I left early for some reason but…" she trailed away as his eyes were once again overtaken by grief.

"You left early, and I followed." Hermione normally would have looked affronted by this behavior but knew he had no choice. "You were looking for, Krum." He spat the name out like a deadly poison, grimacing his displeasure at the look of concern crossing her face. "He and Weasel were on the second floor, dueling." She looked shocked at the news but remained silent, very aware of how close she was to Draco and the look of concerned love in his eyes. "You tried to intervene and got hit with two stunners." He concluded, omitting his attack on the others.

The curtains surrounding the bed were opened with a clatter and Hermione immediately felt herself being covered possessively again. "Draco!" she hissed into his chest, now very aware of the fact he had almost no shirt on. He slowly relinquished control and she turned around, pink-faced to see a tutting Madame Pomfrey.

"Good morning." She said sharply. "Are you feeling better?" she asked, pouring Hermione a glass of water, which the girl immediately took and drank with gusto. Hermione nodded, wiping the water from her chin, "Good." She said curtly. Handing the girl a goblet of potion, and looking judgmentally at Draco, who was smiling contentedly at the girl in his arms. "You'll need to rest here today. But you should be okay in a few hours." Hermione nodded and she departed to take care of the fallen duelers. Hermione turned to around and looked at Draco questioningly.

He returned her gaze, pulling her close again. "I'm not leaving if that's what you're implying." Correctly deciphering her embarrassed look.

"Bu…" but the rest of her reply was smothered as Draco enclosed her once again in his large wings and strong pale arms. She pushed herself back up to the real world and glared at him. "You can't keep doing that." She said indignantly. "You need to get rid of those wings."

"And how do we accomplish that?" he asked cockily, smirking amusedly at the pink tinge creeping up her neck.

"Is there any other way?" she mumbled quietly, blushing furiously.

"Nope." He said gleefully, grinning at her.

"Okay." She conceded, leaning in slightly. Draco followed suit and caught her lips with his own.

His world finally felt right, wrapping her even more tightly in his arms and sighing contentedly. His hands wound there way into the silky tendrils of her hair, her heart beating hard against his own. He felt her slender arms winding their way around his neck and he though his heart would burst with joy. Every thought and emotion that was passing through her head reached his in a cacophony of thought. Fear, worry, happiness, and somewhere hidden away in the deep recesses of her brain, was it…

A loud cough brought them back to their senses. Hermione immediately turned around, her cheeks once again reddening as she looked up into the condescending face of Professor McGonagall.

"I see you've heard the news." She said dryly. Looking at the pink faced Gryffindor and the unabashed Slytherin. "I'll need to talk to you both tomorrow. Also, I believe you have some visitors." She finished, sending a final dark look toward the blonde veela before departing.

As soon as she left Draco turned back to his mate, leaning in to her. He was surprised when he felt her hands pushing away his chest and he looked back into her eyes. "What?" he questioned hurt by her actions.

"I want to see my friends," she said, looking at his puppy dog expression with amusement. "That's probably who she meant by visitors and I don't want them to worry."

"I don't want you to be with weasel." He growled possessively, glaring at the door he was surely behind.

"Draco." she said indignantly, "You can't just tell me who I can and can't see."

"Watch me."

She attempted to stand but was pulled down into his arms once again. "Let me go." she hissed, glaring at the veela holding her captive.

"No." he stated bluntly, "I'll let you see your friends but I want to be here if the weasel's here."

"Fine." she conceded, knowing she couldn't win against a defensive veela. "Can you put a shirt on?" she said exasperatedly.

"Why?" he raised his eyes with a smirk, releasing her wrist and sitting up in the bed next to her.

"Because." she replied stoically, attempting to glare at the smirking veela next to her and failing miserably. "I want you to."

He gave a mock bow and picked up his wand from the table. Conjuring a fresh shirt he put it on, never looking from his mate. After dressing he sat back next to her, wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her close again.

Pushing away from him she stood up and looked down at her dress. "Why am I still wearing this?" she asked, gesturing at the once again ruined dress.

"Did you want me to change you?" he asked smirking at her again.

She blushed at his suggestion and looked around for her wand. Picking it up she transfigured her dress into a uniform and sat back down at the head of the bed. Madame Pomfrey puttered over as soon as she returned to the bed.

"You have visitors." she said tersely, still glaring at the veela sitting on the bed.

"Let them in please." I asked, trying to make up for Draco's rudeness and elbowing him in the ribs.

The doors to the infirmary opened and the Gryffindor trio came flooding in, stopping abruptly when they saw Draco sitting with Hermione. They slowly came forward, staring at the Slytherin fearfully.

Ginny spoke first, taking a seat across from Hermione. "Um?" she said questioningly, looking at Draco who was glaring at the boys and holding tight to Hermione.

"Draco." she said warningly as the veela started to rise toward the approaching Gryffindors, placing her hand on his tensed arm. He returned to his seat, but continued to glower at the boys.

"Um." Hermione said, looking at her friends apprehensively. "I kind of need to tell you something.' she mumbled, looking down at her knees.

"What did he do!" Ron yelled, getting to his feet but quickly sitting back down with the stare he was receiving from Draco.

"He didn't do anything Ronald." I said, glaring at my former boyfriend. "He, um, he's a part-veela and I'm his mate."

They stared at me for a moment then suddenly Ron shot to his feet and drew his wand, pointing it at Draco who had sprung to his feet moments before, his eyes flashing black and his wand poised like a taut bow.

"Draco." she said warningly, coming to her feet as well and staring at the raging veela. Suddenly Ron cast his first spell.

The stunner shot past, inches from Hermione's face and the dam restraining Draco's anger broke. Wings once again burst through his newly repaired shirt and a sparking ball of fire appeared in his hands. Hurdling it at the Gryffindor he turned onto the other boy, murder in his eyes.

"Leave." he growled, advancing once again. Taking the not so subtle hint, Harry quickly exited, dragging Ginny behind him as Madame Pomfrey came clamoring over.

"What have you done!" she shrieked irately at the veela, lifting the red-haired boy onto a distant bed. Draco just turned toward Hermione and pulled her close again.

Pushing him away again she scowled at him. "Why did you do that!" she yelled, turning away from the blonde wizard. "You always over react!"

"He could have hurt you!" he shouted, coming closer to his crying mate. "Do you expect me to just let him do that to you?"

"He was aiming at you!' she yelled, turning back around to find him right in front of her. "He wasn't going to hurt me!"

"He could have and I will never let that happen." Draco growled, his voice dangerously low.

"It's not for you to decide." She replied, sitting down on her bed and brushing away the angry tears trickling down her face. "I just want to be alone right now, please." She said, looking up at her veela sadly.

He looked into her soft brown eyes, longing to hold her again. "Bu…" he started, coming closer to her.

"No." she stated.

"Um… the wings." He said, pointing awkwardly at his large feathery appendages.

"Don't think this changes anything." She glowered, advancing at a snails pace.

He reached her in one stride and caught her in his arms once again. The kiss was over the minute Draco's wings receded and immediately Hermione turned away, hunching back onto her hospital bed.

Taking one last look at her shaking form, Draco left, feeling as if his world was melting around him.

**Sorry. I know it's late, and I am not going to answer reviews this time but I promise to answer this chapters and next chapters in the next AN. I'm sorry again but I hope you like it. **


	15. Chapter 15

20/01/2012 20:59:00

** Hey, I know last chapter kind of sucked, and I'm sorry. But I promise that I will improve it now. I am editing it and I will repost it later in the week. Hopefully this chapter's better. **Crosses fingers*** Also, I've decide I'm going to start posting on Tuesday, because weekend are just to busy. So starting this week, Tuesday posts.**

Ron awoke abruptly to a muffled crying coming from the bed a few down from his, opening his eyes slightly, he viewed from the shadows coming in through the window a high full moon suspended in an inky black sky. Rising, he crossed over to bed, pausing to look at the almost healed burn across his chest. Curled up under the sheet was Hermione, her curly hair barely showing above the cotton blanket.

"Ron no, please no!" the sleeping girl shouted, twisting under her pristine white covers, "Draco, please. Please help me. Draco, please." She whimpered, slowly quieting and falling into a fitful doze.

Ron returned to his bed, gritting his teeth and holding his wand so title, his nails were scratching the willows surface. Lying back down, he devoted the rest of the night to inventing particularly creative ways of killing the blonde Slytherin. Hermione was his, and that little ferret needed to learn that.

Hermione woke once again, to the blinding white light streaming in to the hospital wing though sterile white curtains. Grudgingly, she opened her eyes and spotted a woman, clad in matronly robes, fussing over a bed a few down from hers. Sitting up as quietly she could, Hermione sat up in the rigid hospital bed. She reached her arm out, attempting to grasp the water jug on her bedside table without drawing attention to herself and failing miserably. Sadly the length of her arm and the distance from her shoulder to the pitcher were not equivalent and the result of over reaching oneself while disoriented is loud enough to attract the attention of a nurse, who bustled over moments later.

"What are you doing?" she snipped, "Lay back down." Her ward complied and returned to her previous position.

"May I leave now?" Hermione asked, drinking the potion the older witch handed her.

"Yes." She conceded grudgingly. "And, you need to see the Headmistress today." Hermione shot up in her bed; brushing back her untamed curls as she did so and attempting to rise, in spite of the witch's unyielding hand on her shoulder. "At four." The older witch said firmly to the worried girl.

"Okay. But may I please go?"

"Yes, but don't over work yourself!" she called at the girls retreating back.

Hermione returned at last to her, blissfully empty dormitory and rushed up stairs to change into a clean uniform. Collapsing onto her bed, she looked at the enchanted clock on her table and leapt up once again after seeing the small numbers saying 3:47 blinking with red calamity.

"Oh Merlin!" she cursed, attempting to flatten her curls while throwing on her black mary-janes, and rushing out of the door and coming face to face with Draco.

"Oh." She gasped, backing up quickly and looking down at her newly clad shoes.

"Hermione." he whispered, staring at her face, while resisting every urge to stroke her cheek. "Um, I um, we need to go to the Headmistresses office."

The head girl nodded mutely and turned to leave, spotting Alexander departing the Bulgarian Dorms a few doors down.

"'Ermione!" he said, advancing toward the Gryffindor girl. Draco glared at him, his jaw clenched and his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Draco." Hermione warned, placing her hand on his taut arm. "Calm down." The Slytherin released the hawthorn wand clenched in his fist but continued to glare at the approaching wizard venomously. "Yes." She said to the Bulgarian wizard when the veela had calmed down enough he wouldn't attack.

"Ve need to talk." He said, glancing warily at the blonde wizard, "alone eef zat eez possible."

"Oh, okay." she said, looking at him curiously. "What about?"

"May vie talk privately?" He repeated.

"Um, I actually have to go talk to Professor McGonagall, but um, can we talk later?" The Bulgarian nodded and quickly departed, glancing worriedly at Draco. "What was that!" Hermione shouted, rounding on him instantly.

Draco just smirked after the wizards retreating back. "He deserved it." he stated, wrapping his arm around his mates shoulders.

"Deserved what?" Hermione asked outrage cracking through her voice as she shrugged of his arm and started toward the Headmistresses office.

"Hermione please." He said following her, desperately trying to catch her hand in his.

"Let's just go see what Professor McGonagall wants." Hermione huffed, quickening her gait. They arrived at the gargoyle-guarded room minutes later, without another word between them. The statues leapt aside at their arrival and they mounted to rising staircase in silence. When they reached the large oak door, muffled voices were to be heard, as well as what sounded suspiciously like crying. Draco opened the door, holding it for Hermione who entered cautiously, followed by Draco. Draco looked in shock for a moment as his eyes took in the tall blonde figures standing before him.

"Mother, father, what are you doing here?" he asked, discreetly stepping between his father and his mate.

"We heard you've found your mate." The former deatheater answered, sneering at the muggle born, "though I hoped you'd have chosen someone of higher standing."

"Don't you dare insult her!" he shouted, advancing to the man, only to be held back by a desperate Hermione.

"Don't." she said calmly, attempting to keep an unworried façade in front of the man who had tortured her only a few months previously.

Draco turned back towards her, coming close once again and pulling her into his arms. She wriggled free but continued to stare at Voldemort's former right hand man with trepidation.

A quiet voice broke through the silence, "Have you two, um…" she said, looking at her son concerned.

He shook his head almost imperceptibly, sadness washing over his eyes as he looked at his mate. She turned to Hermione, "Hermione dear. Draco's told us so much about you, you are quite a clever girl." She said, smiling at the worried girl.

"Oh, um. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." She said uncomfortably, looking down.

"Oh, call me Narcissa dear. You'll be part of our family soon anyways." She said, shooting an angry glare at her husband.

"Um, I'm not sure. I haven't accepted him yet." She said, in a quiet voice, backing up slightly.

His parents looked at her in shock. "Why not! You're the only one!" Mrs. Malfoy questioned, tears springing to her eyes.

"The mudblood probably doesn't understand the situation." Lucius sneered scathingly.

"Don't talk to her like that!" his son countered, escaping the frightened girl's grasp and advancing toward his sneering father.

"Draco, please!" Hermione shouted, attempting desperately to subdue the veela as Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Malfoy retreated. "Draco, don't!"

At the sound of his name he turned toward her, "He called you a mudblood!"

"I know!" yelled the girl, pulling him away from the others, "But it's not for you to defend me!"

"Yes it is!" he shouted, "I will never let them hurt you!"

"Ugh! Never mind!" she yelled back, turning to the staring headmistress. "What do you need us for?" she asked, refusing to meet the eye of anyone else in the room.

"Oh, yes. Um, I had assumed you and Mr. Malfoy had, um, well never mind." She said flustered at the sight of a veela and his mate fighting. "Well, we need to protect the other students from, um, well you'll need to leave for a few days while the charms are emplaced. And it is rather important that you are together, and um Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have kindly agreed to have you until they can be emplaced." She finished, glancing awkwardly at the look on her Head girls face.

"I'm going to be staying at Malfoy Manor! She shouted, staring at the others in shock, only Mr. Malfoy shared her opinion of the situation. "But, I have duties and…" she trailed away, attempting to think of another excuse. "Can't I just go to my house?" she asked desperately.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but Veelas need to stay near their mates, especially before the promise, and the veela instincts in Mr. Malfoy cannot be trusted in a muggle environment. It will only before a few days, a week at the most, and then you two will be able to return to Hogwarts."

"Fine!" she groaned, turning toward the door, "I'll just go pack then."

"No, you must leave now, the magical aura Mr. Malfoy is creating causes problems, especially with underage wizards. I will send your things after you. I have arranged a portkey." Professor McGonagall, said, withdrawing a tarnished silver teapot from under the desk and placing it on top. "It leaves in one minute."

Hermione rounded on the grinning veela. "You knew about this didn't you!" she shouted, glaring at him.

"No, I promise I didn't!" he said as she attempted to detect a lie in his face. She marched over to the teapot, making sure to stand as far away from Lucius, who was still leering evilly, and placed her index finger on the handle. Draco took the spot next to her and touched the pot as well, making sure to stand as close as possible.

"Five." Hermione blinked away angry tears.

"Four." She looked over at Draco who was staring at her with such love in his eyes.

"Three." She closed her eyes, attempting to move further away with out him noticing.

"Two." She felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"One." Her retort was washed away as a jerk behind her navel pulled her into the suffocating darkness.

A moment later she came crashing down into a sparkling white hall, Draco's arm still wrapped around her waist. She jumped backwards as a tiny voice squeaked up behind her.

"Master Malfoy, you is home. Shall Lonnie take the Miss to your room?" Draco looked at Hermione, who nodded, then concede to be led away by the little elf, up into the gleaming halls in front of her. "Lonnie is most pleased you have come here miss!" squeaked the little elf as the twisted along the long, illustrious corridors.

"Thank you." Hermione said numbly, to busy processing the new scenario she found herself in to think about elf rights.

Lonnie led her down a final hallway then through a tall black wood door, into large room. Everything in the room was decorated in a rich, emerald green, and lining the walls were dozens of short, dark wood bookcases.

Hermione walked slowly along the plush white carpet, into the center of the room.

"There is clothes in the wardrobe miss," the elf said, tittering over to the smaller door on the opposite wall, and the washroom is here if you is needing it."

Hermione smiled at the elf, "Thank you Lonnie." She said to the elf who disapparated a moment later with a slight pop. She sighed and shuffled into the bathroom, desperate for a bath after her long ordeal.

Emerging form the water half an hour later, Hermione felt much more relaxed but still on edge about her situation. Wrapping herself in a snowy white towel she opened the door and came, for the second time that day, face to face with Draco Malfoy.

She gasped and tripped backwards, clutching the towel even tighter around her body. "Get out!" she yelled as the blonde Slytherin simply stood there, eyeing at her appreciatively.

"This is my room Hermione." He stated, walking towards her as she backed against the wall. "I don't believe it is in your power to make me leave, especially as I am enjoying being here so much." Her back hit the wall and she gulped desperately for the air that was not reaching her fast enough.

"Draco."

She looked into his eyes, they were pitch black and seemed as if they were in a trance, "Please, please go." She whimpered, flattening her body against the wall. He leaned down, tracing his thumb across her cheek as his fingers wound themselves into her curly tresses, and captured her lips for a split second before departing out the open door.

Hermione stared after him for a moment, and then returning to her senses rushed toward the wardrobe to ensure this situation would not repeat its self. Upon opening doors, she found it full to bursting with clothes, ranging from formal gowns to pajamas. Putting on a simple navy-blue shirt and a white linen blouse she walked out to find Draco, standing in front of the door as if waiting for her to come out.

"Ah." He said, entering as if their previous encounter had never occurred. "Thank you for letting me in, finally."

She simply stared at him as he took a seat in one of the plush armchairs in the corner and motioned for her to do the same. She walked over warily, sitting on the edge of her seat in the farthest chair from him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I live here."

"Yes, but why are you in my room?" she asked again, fearing his answer.

"It's my room actually." He said, standing up and walking toward her slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lonnie showed me here and, wait, why do you have a closet full of women's clothes in your room?"

"Firstly, that is an enchanted wardrobe." He answered, now only a foot away from her." And secondly, this is your room to." He said, smirking at the outrages blush creeping up her cheeks.

"There is no way!" she said, but was cut off by his lips once again capturing hers "Stop doing that!" she yelled, pulling away.

"Hermione, while it wasn't my idea to have you in here, I can't say I'm not pleased, and I'm sorry, but until you become a Malfoy. If you become a Malfoy!" he corrected at the outrage she was about to spout, "As I was saying, only Malfoys can sleep in the manor without express permission, and much to my chagrin, you must stay in this room while you are here." He finished, grinning broader than she had ever seen.

She glared at him, knowing she had no alternative. "Fine, but I swear if you try anything!" he grinned at her.

"If only." He said, smiling wistfully.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Dinner is at seven, but until then we are free. Any suggestions?" he asked, smirking at the affronted look on her face.

"Can I see the library?" she asked timidly, hopefully the familiar sight of walls of thick dusty books would help her relax.

"Your wish is my command." He said, bowing slightly and extending his hand. She rose without his help however and stood waiting for him to take her to her haven. He led her out the door, glancing back at her often, as if to make entirely sure she was not an apparition, and took her down the winding corridors to a tall, glass fronted entryway.

They entered and she rushed ahead, running her fingers along the dusty spines of the rows of tomes. Racing around the room, the musty smell swirling around her, she felt an insane urge to laugh aloud with joy. A small chuckle alerted her to her surroundings. Whipping around she saw Draco, still standing on the threshold, beaming at her, the love radiating out of him in waves. She looked down, blushing inwardly at her childish behavior and preceded to walk around the expansive library, taking in the generations of books surrounding her.

She reached the farthest corner of the library and began mounting the ladder, her eye caught on a particularly old and intriguing looking volume, tipping precariously off the shelf. As soon as she reached the top, the book went zooming off the ledge, down toward the base of the tall ladder. Standing beneath her, holding the book in his hand like a golden snitch was Draco.

"Looking for this?" he asked cheekily, flipping open the cover, smirking up at her.

"Yes please." She gritted, preparing to descend.

"You know, you could stay up there if you want. I think the view is great." He smirked, looking at her. She squeaked, tightening her skirt with her hands and cursing her decision to wear it.

When she reached the floor she turned expectantly to Draco, extending her hand for the book.

He smiled smugly at her, holding the book above his head. "Now, why would I just give it to you?" he asked playfully.

She glared at him, "Merlin! You are such a child!" she groaned, attempting to reach her book, though as he was almost a foot taller than her this feat was rather difficult.

" I assume that was a remark on my handsome boyish charm." He said, lifting the book higher into the air as she jumped, her arm outstretched.

"Give it here Malfoy!" she said, finally giving up and attempting to smooth her rumpled skirt.

"Well now, I definitely wont give it to you if you call me that, now will I." he smirked down at her.

"Draco then, please give it back." She whined, once again reaching up fruitlessly to get the book.

"Hmm, no. I think I need some, persuading." He said, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

She glared at him, "No way!" she growled, beginning to back away.

"To late!" he sprung forwards, catching her waist in his arms and pulling her in. She whipped around and he caught her lips with his, halting her protests instantly. Dropping the book from his hand, he walked her backwards until her back was against the bookshelf, her hands beginning to wind themselves into his hair of their own accord. She closed her eyes, as Draco began creating a trail of kisses down her neck, but a loud cough from behind brought them back to reality.

They sprung apart, Draco pulling her protectively behind himself, as Mr. Malfoy came into view.

"Ahem, yes. I was going to suggest you take Miss Granger for a tour around the grounds." He said, looking at his son condescendingly.

"Um, yes, okay." Draco answered, looking anywhere but at his father, and nodding and pulling Hermione, behind him, out of the library.

"Hey!" she complained irritated as they arrived in the large cobblestoned courtyard. "I can walk by myself!"

"Sh!" he hushed, pulling her further into the garden, into the shelter of the hedges. "I don't want you to be near him." He said cautiously, looking over his shoulders at the house.

"He's your father!" she said, indignantly, sitting on the marble bench under the tree they had stopped at. "I know he's a racist but shouldn't he want you to live, even if it means being with a, mudblood."

He whipped around, "Don't ever call yourself that! You are not a mudblood!"

"Ye I am! I'm a mudblood and proud of it!"

"No, please Hermione, don't. My father believes that it would be better that I die than marry a mudblood." He spat.

"Draco!" she murmured, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" she rose and came to his side.

"I don't care what he tries to do to me." He said, turning towards her and placing his hands softly on her waist. "But I'm so afraid he'll try to hurt you!"

"Draco, it's okay. I promise he wont do anything." She said, laying her cheek on his chest.

They remained in the garden for the rest of the afternoon, Hermione taking particular interest in the swans, "They're so beautiful." She commented, brushing their white heads softly as Draco watched lovingly. Far to soon, a house elf popped up beside them, calling them to dinner.

**Hey, tada. I hope you liked it! Two threats on Dramione in one chapter. Wow.**

**F**allenmoon08: Thanks for pointing out the grammar errors, I'm slowly but surely editing this story as I write, and I'll fix them all when I'm done. As to Alexander's motives, those will be explained later.

Darknessxinxyourxheart: Aw, thanks!

DRAMIONExTIVAxFAN: I saw those, sorry. I was trying to imagine how Hermione felt and I accidentally put I instead of she. Thanks for telling me. As to Hermione needing to cope, well she did just earn that a boy who has hated her for 6 years, is in love with her and his life is in her hands, also the fact that he keeps attacking people.

Darkria088: Great Idea, but I actually already have the story planned, and I'm just writing it down, but maybe you should write that, I bet it'll be good.

alexis24842: Firstly, thank you for reading my AN, also for reviewing every chapter, it means a lot. Alexander will totally get what he deserves, later… Also Yeah, Draco is SO hot!

Hallifer777: thanks!

Ak269: Awww! Thank you!

CS Copenhagen: Well; now you know.

Alannalove1990:I would to!

Slytherin Princess 1313: THANK YOU!

Missmollymundt: I've never had a story called AMAZINGLY EPICLY AWESOME, thank you!

Anna0728: yeah, I'm sorry, this ones longer!

ariah23: Aw, thanks!


	16. I

Hello, don't get excited, this is just an AN.

I know I've been absent for a while and I am very sorry. I've been trying to write when ever I can but I'm going through some family problems right now and I've been out of town. I'm really sorry and I promise that I will update soon, the next chapter is almost finished. I wont have time to answer all the reviews from here on out but I'm going to answer the last few questions:

I thought I explained this but I guess I didn't do it well enough. The reason Draco is being to ooc is the veela hormones, he's only nice to Hermione or when it will make her happy. Hermione is just really conflicted.

The dress is on my profile.

The reason they couldn't stay in the school is that Draco's hormones and genralr possessiveness were dangerous to the other students.

The Malfoy's only escaped Azkaban because of Mrs. Malfoys actions in the battle. Mr. Malfoy still firmly believes in pureblood supremacy.


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting down at the long, dark wood table, Hermione glanced at the older Malfoys. "Hello." Draco growled to his father, clutching his mate's hand in his own protectively.

"Hello." Hermione added timidly, glancing up at them quickly.

"Hello dears." Mrs. Malfoy greeted, shooting her husband a steely glare before turning to the younger couple. "I hope you are well Hermione, you gave us quiet a fright with what happened at the Ball."

"Oh, yes." She mumbled, squeezing Draco's hand in an attempt to calm him. "I'm much better." After a few more moments of forced small talk to food arrived, stifling to need to converse.

In the median between dinner and dessert Narcissa attempted to bring Hermione into a conversation about new witches fashions, but were consistently interrupted by the verbal battle being exchanged by the men.

After the third interruption she gave up and they both spent the remainder of dinner in silence, interspersed with fruitless attempts to calm the verbal duelers.

Returning to the bedroom an hour later, Hermione flopped onto the chair her mind exhausted.

"I'm sorry." Draco mumbled, standing behind her and softly brushing the curls out of her closed eyes.

She turned to face him, surprised. "It's not your fault Draco."

"Yes it is!" he growled softly, running his pale fingers though her dark hair. "I'm supposed protect you from people like him!"

"I wasn't in any danger! Look, the door's locked, we have at least 12 hours before we need to see anyone, can you please just relax?"

He smiled softly at her and nodded. "Fine, but don't leave. I don't want you to get hurt." Hermione nodded, hiding her thinly veiled irritation behind _A Guide to Advanced Interspecies Transfiguration._

An hour later, Draco exited the bathroom to find Hermione curled on that same armchair, fast asleep. Gently lifting the large book from her slackened grip, he lifted her limp form into his arms and carried her to the bed. The moment her side touched the soft green comforter she nestled her back into his chest. He looked at the slumbering girl in his arms and laid down, pulling her to his body.

Hermione awoke the next morning, cocooned in her veelas warmth, to a scraping taping sound coming from behind the green velvet curtains. Opening her drowsy eyes she turned to find Draco, his eyes staring loving into her own, still holding her close.

"Good morning sweet heart." He whispered to his blushing mate, pulling her back to him and burying his face in her hair.

Hermione ducked her head embarrassed. "Um, I think you have an owl." She murmured, her cheeks tinged pink.

"It can wait." He sighed, nuzzling into her neck.

"Draco." She said, pushing his chest away slightly.

"Yes darling." He interrupted.

"Draco, can you please let me go." He loosened his grasp, looking crestfallen.

Sliding out of bed, Hermione wrapped a white silken dressing gown around her and scuttled to the tall windows. Opening them she found herself face to face with a fluttering snowy owl. "Hedwig." She muttered, opening the windows as Draco came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's Potters owl." He growled, trying and failing to keep the possessiveness out of his voice.

"Yes." She said defensively, pulling away to open the scroll and brushing Hedwig's pearly head with her fingers. "It's from Ginny." She felt Draco relax beside her and went to an armchair to read it.

"_Hermione! _

_Professor McGonagall told us what happened. I'm so sorry; it must be horrible to be stuck at Malfoy Manor. I hope Malfoy's being okay. I'm hope you're doing okay, I'd write more but McGonagall says it could be dangerous because of Draco's, erm, issues. Please write back! Love, Ginny."_

"What did she want?" Draco grumbled, accusatorily.

"She's my friend Draco, she just wanted to know how I was!"

"Your fine, your with me!" he growled, glaring evilly at the letter in Hermione's hand.

"You don't need to get all possessive of me! Can I just be alone for a while?" He nodded mutely, gritting his teeth. Dropping the letter Hermione slid quietly into the bathroom.

Hermione emerged half an hour later to find both Draco and her letter gone. After slipping on a blue and white sundress and drying her hair with her wand, Hermione sat back onto the armchair with her book, knowing how Draco would react if she left. After another half hour of reading he finally returned, bringing with him a silver breakfast tray and looking violently irritated.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, instantly forgetting their previous argument as he flung himself onto the chair opposite her.

"My father, " he spat out the word, "has decided to throw a banquet, in our honor."

"That bad because?" she questioned at his scowl, picking up a muffin from the disheveled tray.

"Do you understand how many Death Eaters escaped Azkaban? How many are still at large and are coming here tonight!" he shouted, kicking the chair in his frustration.

"Draco, calm down. It's okay." She rose to her feet and came to his side.

"No it's not! I don't want you near them!" He said, coming to his own feet and capturing her in his arms.

"Draco, it's okay." She muttered into his chest, attempting to release herself from his grasp.

"I will not let them touch you!" he growled darkly. Knock from the door brought him to his senses and he opened it to find his mother standing in the corridor. "What." He snarled, blocking the door with his body.

"Calm down Draco, I don't want to hurt her." The witch chastised, moving her son out of her way with her hands. "Good morning Hermione." She greeted, smiling at the younger girl.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." She murmured.

"Call me Narcissa dear." She smiled at the nervous girl. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to get a dress for tonight. Those dresses from the wardrobe are so dull." Hermione nodded mutely, glancing at Draco whose teeth pearly were gritted at the idea of her leaving. Narcissa followed her gaze and frowned as her eyes fell on her son. "Draco, you'll have to let her do something! You can't keep her, locked away, and never allowed to live."

"Watch me." He growled, just low enough for Hermione not to hear.

Gathering up her confidence Hermione forced a smile, "I'd love to go."

"Alright dear, could you just meet me in the Entrance Hall in about ten minutes, I have some business I need to clear up and then we'll be on her way." She spun around and left, patting her son on his shoulder as she exited.

The minute she was out of earshot he broke, "I don't want you to go!" he yelled, slamming the door.

Hermione turned to face him, "I don't care! If I'm going to be forced to spend the next week here I'm going to at least get to leave every once and a while!" She countered, walking to the wardrobe and picking out a pair of shoes.

Instantly his tactic changed, trapping her, her back pressed against the wall, he leaned in, "Hermione, please." He whispered softly, lifting the hairs on the back of her neck. "Please don't go where I can't protect you."

Shoving him off of her, Hermione exited the room without a backwards glance, sparing him from seeing the tears in her eyes. Wiping away the beads tickling down her cheeks, she put on a brave face and went to face Narcissa.

A few hours later, sitting in a candle lit both in the Leaky Cauldron, Narcissa finally turned to Hermione, a look of concerned perception dawning her pale face. "Tell me what's bothering you dear." She said, putting down her tea and turning to the younger girl.

Hermione looked up from her nearly empty pumpkin juice. After a long moment of silence she finally voiced what had been on her mind all day. "Why is he so," she paused to think of the right word "so, ugh, you know!" she gave up, stirring her drink in her hand.

"Honey," Mrs. Malfoy sighed, "I'm not saying what Draco is doing is right, but you have to understand what he is going through. Every second, every moment, the only thing he thinks of is you. All he wants to do is make you happy, even if it means hurting himself, and when you care about other people, especially other men, more than him, it kills him."


	18. Chapter 18

** I'm Back. I know this is a bit late *cough cough, looks away sheepishly* but I do have a plethora of excuses that I wont bore you with right now, but if you want I'll email you the PDF. I hope you like this chapter; I had to leave it a cliffhanger because I'm evil. But if it makes you feel any better I'm writing this in Amish Hell right now, no wifi, no TV, and no youtube! How am I expected to live? Enjoy…**

Looking into the tall mirror in on of the innumerable spare rooms housed at Malfoy Manor, Hermione felt so different than what she had been only days ago. Had it only been a few days? Her life had changed so much.

Timidly smoothing down the skirt of her dress, her eyes wandered up to her hair. Narcissa had convinced her to put it up; the normally wild curls were tamed and cascaded elegantly down her back to the lacy nape of her dress. Looking in the mirror she took one final look at the dress, its full, green satin skirt reaching up to the white-lace frosted bodice, before spotting a glimmer of silver-blonde hair in the mirror. Whipping around she spotted Draco standing in the doorway, his emerald green clad arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello." He said, coming forward, his arm outstretch, a single white rose held in his hand.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione said, calmly taking the flower from his hand but not touching him. "I haven't forgiven you yet, but I'm willing to…" she trailed away and motioned to the door. He nodded and followed her without a word, placing his hand cautiously on her waist.

After winding their way down a seemingly endless labyrinth of shadowed corridors lit by flickering candles in gilt-edged brackets, they reached a final, dark mahogany door. Hermione leaned back against the cool stonewall, breathing deeply and eyeing the door warily. Composing herself, she placed the ivory rose in a candle bracket small beads of wax dripped onto its petals and froze like icy drops of water.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice hushed as his mate returned to his side. She nodded mutely, grabbing his arm in her trembling palms as he grasped the silver serpentine handle and opened the gleaming door.

The Great Hall at Hogwarts had nothing on the sight awaiting the young couple. The gilded walls must have been fifty feet tall at least, every surface was meticulously hand painted with scenes from history, and mythology. The Malfoy crest showed, gleaming silver from the opposite wall, a beacon of her difference from the guests before her.

As the door opened, a string quartet from somewhere Hermione and Draco couldn't see began playing, declaring them to the on looking witches and wizards. The sight of so many purebloods made Hermione weak, she squeezed Draco's arm tighter, begging for support he readily gave. Guiding her down the silver staircase to the awaiting crowd, he placed his hand, once again on her waist and pulled her close to his side. Reaching the bottom Hermione placed herself slightly behind Draco, trying to smile politely at the hoard of people staring at her.

Thankfully Narcissa came to her aid only moments later. "Hermione dear." She hailed, coming to the young witches side and leading her into the swarm of guests. "Oh they've been dying to meet you!" she directed her toward a beautiful Italian woman who's style and manner practically shouted wealth, "This is Ms. Zabini," Hermione smiled at the witch, who returned it kindly. "Mrs. Selwyn," Hermione turned to a smiling pale witch, with night-black hair who petite frame was off set by her large, shining blue eyes. "And I believe you know my sister, Andromeda Tonks?" Hermione genuinely smiled for the first time that night, overjoyed at the sight of a familiar face. The widowed Mrs. Tonks looked remarkably like her sister Bellatrix, but her eyes were softer, more motherly and her wavy hair was a lighter fawn brown instead of her sister's wild coal.

Seeing the girl's obvious apprehension, Andromeda turned to her, "Hermione dear, Narcissa tells me you are interested in pursuing a Ministry job."

They spent some minutes conversing mildly, until a quiet tinkling glass bell sounded through the hall, signaling dinner was ready. Draco appeared behind her, Hermione starting slightly, and then accepted his extended arm. Arriving into the dinning hall, Hermione stood stunned for a moment staring wide-eyed at the grandeur surrounding her. If the entrance hall had been nice, it was a muddy broom cupboard compared to this place. High vaulted ceiling, lit by immense diamond and gold, goblin-made chandeliers. As Draco led her to the table, a massive mahogany structure set with antique chine that likely cost more than all of Hermione's positions put together.

Dinner was a quiet affair for Hermione, as she only felt comfortable talking to Draco or the four women she had been introduced to. The food was magnificent however and the breaks between courses were filled with breathtaking displays of magic from a band of wood sprites who had been hired for the occasion, removing any need to converse.

After dessert, a delightfully airy concoction of raspberries and cream that could have only been created by incredibly skilled magical chefs, had been finished, the party dispersed into the parlor, the men to talk of politics and money, the women of fashion and gossip. It was during this social break, were coffee was being served by silver decked houselves that Hermione found herself on the flower covered balcony facing the expansive gardens she'd been roaming yesterday with Draco. Winding her fingers among the snaking flutterby tendrils she bit back tears, thinking of her life before this whole mess started.

"Why me?" she questioned to the air at large, pounding her fists onto the stone rail, crushing a few pale pink buds beneath her fingers. Throwing the mangled petals away from her, she swung herself onto the chilled granite ledge, ignoring the frosty winter air nipping at her exposed shoulders and letting her feet dangle in the cold November air, her new green-silk shoes dropping off them into the misty blackness beneath her.

"I'm not even mad at him, it's not his fault. I know he wouldn't have chosen me if he could help it. He doesn't want me his veela wants me. I'm sure he'd prefer a better girl. I don't want him to die; it's not his fault he got stuck with me. But it's my whole life, I'd throwing away my whole life, and it's not like he's guilt free. The whole lot of them back there, walking around free when they've probable killed hundreds of innocent people." She had just come to that conclusion when the sound of a shutting door started her from her musing. Clutching her heart, she whipped around to see a tall figure in fine black-velvet robes coming around the corner toward her, its face hidden in shadows but the silhouette of a raised wand clearly visible by the dimming light of the torches. Placing her feet on the cold stone floor, she cried out to the silent figure, desperately searching for a wand to cast light on her approacher's face.

"Who's there?" she asked, hopping from one foot to the other, cursing both her stupidity at leaving her wand in the room, and her impulsive decision to remove her shoes.

The figure was standing only a few feet away now it's broad shoulders blocking the narrow passage back to the door and the safety of the party, "Hello Hermione dear, what are you doing out here in the cold?" asked the overly saccharine voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I just needed some air." She quickly apologized, moving toward the door, but finding her path blocked by his suddenly outstretched arm.

"No apologize needed dear." He said, but did not remove his arm. "I understand perfectly. Why don't we both just stay out here and get some air?"

Hermione attempted to push past him, fear flooding her as she met his unyielding arm. Forcing her voice to remain even, she looked around, trying to find a second exit route though she knew the secluded balcony held none but the long drop to the ground several stories below, "No, thank you though, I must get back to Draco, he's probably wondering where I am."

"No, I really think we ought to have a nice little chat out here, after all, we'll be family soon." A cruel sneer crossed his face. In an instant Hermione found herself thrown back against the rough stone rail, her mouth gagged and her wrists bound by invisible ropes. She stared up at the ex-deatheater in terror, the bindings on her wrists cutting into her skin as the rough frozen stone tore at her back.

Gone was the sickly honeyed façade he had worn throughout the dinner, Lucius Malfoys face was contorted in barely restrained rage as he raised his wand. "Crucio." She barely heard the hissed curse before her body erupted in pain. Every nerve in her body was on fire, screaming against the gag, tears flooded her eyes as the curse filled her like boiling, red-hot tar.

The pain lessened slightly, thought the after shock wore on as she looked up into the cold loveless eyes of her veela's father, "I will not let a worthless mudblood bitch taint the name of Malfoy." The pain renewed in ten-fold, black spots appeared in Hermione eyes, her throat raw and hoarse from yelling.

After what could have been hours of mere minutes she felt her consciousness slipping away, sure that this balcony and Lucius Malfoys cold grey eyes would be the last things she saw. A faint echo of breaking glass sounded through the still night air, though it could have been a figment of her agonized mind. A white-feathered blur became visible out of the corner of her eye, no doubt, she thought as the last wisps of awareness slipped from her, an angel coming to take her away from the pain.

**Please review! I've already got the next chapter ready, and I'll submit it once I get 10 reviews. **


	19. Chapter 19

** Do you know what it feels like to be gone from fanfiction for about a month and to come back and have 1000+hits on one chapter in less than 6 hours? I DO! I love you guys!**

It was the pain that woke Hermione up on Thursday, radiating through her in waves like aftershocks. Moaning slightly, she tried to turn toward the light but a sharp stab coming from her side made her stop and cry out.

"Hermione!" cried someone beside her, making her finally open her eyes to see, for the second time that week the sunlit whiteness of the Hospital Wing. She moaned groggily as a snowy white angel appeared in front of her. "Hermione! Oh thank Merlin!" cried Draco's voice, becoming more and more distinct as her doze was replaced by residual pain.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly, begging for water. She tried to sit up again but was stopped by a gentle hand pushing her back.

"Sh, don't hurt yourself." Entreated the veela, pouring a glass of water from the basin beside the bed and bringing it to her lips. "Here." He lifted her slowly, supporting her weight as she greedily drank the water. Madame Pomfrey came over as he carefully wiped the last drop from her chin.

"I told you to call me as soon as she woke up." She chastised, coming over to the injured girl. "Now shoo while I examine her."

"No." he growled, his wings, which had been folded down his back opened aggressively as he sheltered his mate from view.

"Draco." He whipped around as his mate coughed his name.

"Yes?"

"Draco, I'm safe now, she just needs to check." He nodded slowly and left her side with a swift kiss.

" Now, let me see." Said the nurse, leaning over Hermione and inspecting a cluster of shallow cuts on her back and rubbing a thick balm onto them. Laying the girl back down she unwrapped a thick white bandage on her side revealing a long inflamed cut there. The girl gasped as the medi-witch dropped a single silvery drop into it from a miniscule crystal vial, bringing Draco running back to her side.

"Draco, I'm fine! It just stung." He nodded but glared at the nurse before departing under her disdainful watch.

"There you go darling. You'll be sore for a few days and you'll need plenty of rest as well as a few doses of shock relief draught, but you will make a full recovery."

"But what happened?" cried Hermione, as the older woman puttered around her bed making preparations and pouring a glass of strong smelling liquid into a tumbler.

"You will know soon enough, but for now you need rest. Drink this."

Hermione complied disgruntled and soon found herself being dragged down into an enchanted sleep. Draco came to her side the minute the nurse was gone, taking his place beside her, clutching her hand in both of his.

Hermione awoke on Friday after a long, dreamless sleep, to find herself alone in the infirmary. Sitting up slowly she noticed the pain in her side had lessened considerably, it was now only a dull ache, she looked over at the side table and found the clock declaring it was a little after nine in the morning. A picture caught her eye and she leaned over and took up the old Daily Prophet lying there. The sneering face of Mr. Malfoy looked up at her under the caption "Ex-Deatheater given life sentence!" Flipping open the paper she found the article and began to read.

"_Lucius Malfoy, age 48, was arrested yesterday on seven counts of illegal dark magic and breaking parole. Mr. Malfoy, who avoided Azkaban Prison last year with a 500,000 galleon fine and ten years parole of dark magic, was convicted yesterday after attacking Hermione Granger at his Wiltshire home. Miss Granger, well-known member of the Golden Trio, was at Malfoy Manor attending dinner with Mr. Malfoys son Draco. It is unknown why they were there instead of at Hogwarts where they both currently attend school, but our resources have assured us that their meeting was purely amiable. Mr. Malfoy accosted the unarmed Miss Granger and attacked her using several illegal curses including the little known inmensa tormentis curse. For those of you who do not know of this curse, it is a very complex and ancient piece of magic originating from the Dark Times. If cast properly it will put the victim into a state of unending torture until the remedy, incredibly rare phoenix tears, is applied. Mr. Malfoy was awarded a life sentence in Azkaban prison by the Wizengamot with no chance of parole."_

Hermione put the paper down, the memories of that night flooding back to her. She folded the paper carefully and leaned over to put it next to the water jug, lying back against the downy pillows she attempted to sort through the perplexing memories no filling her head. The memory the first attack of Mr. Malfoy came clearly, but after that they were disjointed and hazy. A pair of strong arms, a soft caring touch, someone's tender embrace, and always that sense of warm safety, in spite of the harrowing pain.

Hermione lied there for quite a while thinking until a shuffling sound brought her back to her sense. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office toting a laden breakfast tray topped with a large ominously labeled bottle.

"Good morning dear." She greeted, laying the tray down and pouring a glass full of sparkling purple liquid from the bottle. "I hope you're feeling better." Hermione nodded as she was handed the medicine. She drank it as the matron busied herself with cleaning the side table.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione coughed, the sour drink scalding her raw throat.

"I sent him to bed poor boy, stayed by your side for three days. 'Bout dropped to sleep jus' standin' there last night. Here you are." She placed the tray across Hermione's knees. You are free to go after you finish eating, but don't do anything to taxing for a few days." Hermione nodded again, ravenously eating her toast.

She left shortly after, noticing for the first time someone had changed her out of her dress into a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top. She didn't meet anyone on her way to the heads dorm; they were all in class or their common rooms. Opening the portrait hole, she saw Draco pacing agitatedly to and fro in the common room. The second she opened the door he rushed to her, catching her in his arms and breathing in her scent.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin! Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"Draco! I'm fine." She cried, pushing him away gently, hiding her wince. "Draco!" she finally got a good look at him. He was swaying where he stood, his eyes were blood shot and had dark circles underneath them, and he looked as if he was about to pass out. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

He shook his head, still holding in his arms protectively. "I'm so sorry, I should never have let you out of my sight! I'll never let anyone hurt you again!"

"Draco, you have to sleep!"

"I couldn't sleep not knowing if you were safe."

"I'm safe now." She said, he looked at her skeptically.

"I'm not leaving you, not again." The pain of having her hurt was plain on his face, and in his tightened grip.

"Fine, I won't leave, but you need sleep!" he nodded and without another word, scooped her into his arms with surprising strength for someone who hadn't slept in three days.

"Draco! What are you doing?" Hermione squealed, wrapping her arms around him in fear.

"Going to sleep." He answered simply, mounting the staircase up to his room. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly, knowing this would be the only way he would get any rest.

Laying her down gently on the smooth emerald sheets, he joined her, pulling her tightly against him and sighing gladly into her loose curls. He fell asleep almost instantly, his nose buried into her hair as he contentedly breathed in her scent. She lay awake for quite some time, thinking.

Here she lay, sleeping next to someone who only a year ago had tried to kill her multiple times, and now, she hated to admit it even to herself, enjoyed it. She loved the feeling of being so loved by him, and if she was honest with herself she loved him to. But she wasn't ready. You can't fall in love with someone in a few days, she reasoned with herself; it takes time, commitment, effort. But lying there, safe in his arms, his warm breath occasionally stirring a few of her chestnut brown curls, she felt so peaceful it was almost impossible not to relax and fall asleep right there with him. So she did.

She's spinning across a gilded floor, her arms out stretched, her face smiling widely. She's wearing the snow-white dress she wore to the Halloween ball again, it's good as new and her feet are bare. She spinning as fast as she can, whirling around and around across the floor, the sweet smell of flutterby blossoms and raspberries filling the air.

The air is getting colder, the floor is no longer shining gold but raw, rough stone, she looks down and her dress is in tatters. She's still spinning faster and faster, her hair whipping around her. She slips, crashing to the ground. Lifting her hands to her face she sees them covered in dark, crimson blood. The gruesome pool is spreading across the floor, staining her dress. The bitter wind bites at her bare face and back, bringing with it the coppery tang of blood and a high cruel laugh. A figure comes from a door she didn't see until then, a tall, blonde figure in Slytherin robes. The high cold laugh comes again, this time from the figure walking toward her.

She calls out, reaching out her hand, slipping in the gore as she tries to stand. "Draco! Help! Please!"

He laughs again, smiling a cruel, remorseless smile. "Like I would ever help a worthless mudblood like you." He withdraws his wand and points it at her shaking figure.

She tries to run, but she fall again this time sliding even nearer to him in the blood "Draco please! You said you loved me! You said we we're going to be together!"

"I would rather die than spend my life with a filthy mudblood bitch like you! Crucio!"

Hermione awoke with a start, drenched in salty tears and cold sweat.

"Hermione! Shh, Hermione don't cry. It's just a dream." comforted a voice from behind her. She looks around at Draco. He pulled her close to him, so that she was practically sitting on his lap and he carefully brushed away the tears with his thumb, whispering to her softly as he did so. "It's okay, it was just a dream, he wont hurt you I promise."

When her heart stopped racing she pulled away from him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized, starting to get up.

"Never apologize for waking me up Hermione!" he caught her wrist in his hand and gently pulled her back onto the tall four poster bed, "I can feel what you're feeling you know, I know when you need me, and I want to be here to help you."

She nodded, and pushed herself back against the headboard with him, glancing at the clock. "We slept all day." She commented.

"Mmhmm." He murmured, tracing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Should we go to the Great Hall? It's nearly dinner time."

"I think." He said, stretching regally, "That we should stay in here and half a picnic, because I don't feel like sharing you with anyone at the moment."

"You never feel like sharing me." She observed, pushing softly with her shoulder. "You are in luck however because I am still tired and I don't feel like going downstairs so I will accept your offer, and permit you to go get me food."

"I don't think that's a very fair bargain but oh well." He sighed, swinging himself of the bed and extending his hand to her. She took it and he led her down the stairs into the common room.

Sitting on the couch next to his mate, Draco snapped his fingers twice and a houself appeared. "What is master and Missus wanting?" she asked in a squeaky voice, bowing low to the young couple.

" Janie, bring us two dinners, please." He added as an afterthought. The houself disappeared with a pop.

"How did you get a houself to come up here?" asked Hermione in awe, looking at the place where the tiny creature had just vanished.

"She's Lonnie's sister, she worked at Malfoy Manor when I was a kid."

Janie reappeared a moment later, bearing with her to plates piled high with mashed potatoes and roast beef, a pitcher of pumpkin juice balanced precariously on top of her head. "Thank you Janie." Said Hermione as she sets the food down on the coffee table. She bowed deeply, with a little squeak and disapparated.

Hermione started eating straight away but Draco waited, watching her. "Draco, you've got to eat something." He nods, snapping out of his reverie and starts to eat with her.

Lying on the couch an hour later, idly eating strawberries and reading while Draco played with her hair, Hermione shot up.

"What!" shouted Draco, coming up as well and leaning over to see what Hermione was reading.

"Is this true?" she asked pointing at a passage in the book she was reading. Draco pulled the book into his lap and started to read.

_A veela's, even a part veela's, mate literally contains a part of the veela themselves. Upon birth (veela mates are always younger than their veela counterparts) a piece of the veelas soul is transported into the mate and remains there for the remainder of the veela's life, because of this the veela will always feel a constant need to be near their mate. This need it weak when the veela is young but when it reaches adulthood, especially nearing their seventeenth year, the need becomes so extreme that they will feel physical and emotional pain when they are not near there mate. A constant and unceasing longing will fill them until their mate is promised, in extreme cases, such as if the mate was ever in extreme danger or pain, this longing can lead to distraction, inability to sleep or eat, and eventual breakdowns from those symptoms. The only way to alleviate these symptoms before the bonding is physical intimacy. If these symptoms persist, the veela can become comatose for extended periods of time, only awakening when their mate is near. _

He looked up at her, trying to lie but the truth and the pain showed in his eyes. . "Oh Draco! I'm so sorry!" she cried, coming close to him, tears filling her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not ready to…" she trailed away apologetically.

"No. Hermione, I don't want to force you into anything!" he pulled her close, wiping away the tears trickling down her cheek.

"I don't want you to hurt, please, just tell me what I can do to help."

He nodded and she leaned into him, knowing that there was something he wasn't telling her. After a long silence, he finally moved. She spun around to look up at him as his lips came crashing down onto hers.

A flood of raw, half-formed thoughts and emotions that were not her own flooded her. Filling her mind as he pulled her close. Need, pain, sadness, love and most of all longing.

Incoherent thoughts and memories flashed through her mind like old film reels. Her asleep in the library. Her curled up in his arms fast asleep. Her crying on a bench at the welcoming ball. Her spinning around the library. Her screaming in agony on the balcony as his father tortured her. Her lying unconscious in the hospital wing, him always by her side.

His thoughts faded in her mind, allowing her own to resurface. Wrapping her arms around his neck and winding her fingers into his silky blonde hair, craving the closeness with him. He obliged readily, pulling her closer until she was lying completely on top of him, tasting the strawberries still fresh on her lips. A knock on the door made them both spring apart, Draco stood up, wand raised, looking livid.

"Draco." Hermione warned, gently placing her hand on his arm cautiously before talking to the door end opening it.

**Five points to who correctly guesses who's behind it! I'm evil aren't I?**


	20. soorrrryyyyyyy

Hello, I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYY! No this fic is not abandoned. No, I'm sooo sorry! I've been having some serious mental health issues lately and haven't been able to write plus stress and school ond other loads of shit have been dumped on me. but it's summer and i will update!

SORRY...


	21. I'm so sorry

Hello again. I'm sorry, but I can no longer update this fic. The numerous issues happening in my life have become to consuming and I can't continue with it. If any of my glorious and wonderful followers would like to adopt my baby please message me, prefurably with how you would like the next chapter and I will send all my beautiful and marvelous readers to you. I cannot appologize enough and truly hope that this fic will live on in someone else.


	22. Goodbye :

Hello for the last time. I am no longer able to maintain this story to the ability I wish and the ability you deserve to read, the darling Nikoline O'Connar ( /u/2566267/ ) Will be taking over and any and all additional chapters will be found with here. I'm sorry that I had to stop but I hop you all enjoyed this, I know I did, and I hope to see this story grow with here.


End file.
